Multiple Personality Week
by Sweevil to the Heart
Summary: No one knows anything about Sonny's dad, someone she refuses to talk about. But when Multiply Personality Week, week where everyone at Condor Studios acts like another person, brings back memories of her father, Sonny must fight her own other personality.
1. Because your Real Life is Tragic

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? No. Did you think I owned anything in the first place? I think not. If you did, you're beyond stupid.

A/N- This is my first Sonny with a Chance story so be nice but truthful. I have never had a multiple personality before and even though my dad is going to be a physiologist and deal with these kinds of people, I couldn't exactly ask him much about them since he doesn't know much about them at this point in time either. So if I get anything wrong, please tell me. And no offence to anybody who has it, too. I just liked my idea and my sister thought it was cool and I was working on it.

As for my inspiration, I must be truthful and say that this idea came to me while I was listening to the song '_Brick by Boring Brick_' by Paramore. I love Paramore, they're an awesome band, and I could listen to most of their songs for hours on end (I have done that before on my laptop, while on Fan Fiction of course). So I will use the song as a sort of guideline and anthem for this story. It seems to fit the story for me. So if that makes me crazy, at least my dad can treat me! *laughs at my own joke*

Well hear it is. I'll give you the full summary first.

Summary: No one knows anything about Sonny's dad, someone she refuses to talk about with her cast or boyfriend. But when Multiply Personality Week, week where everyone at Condor Studios acts like another person, brings back memories of her father, Sonny must fight her own dark secret; a multiply personality of her very own who wishes nothing more than to take her over, Demi Lovato

SPOV:

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

The alarm went off beside me, testing me with its annoying beeping.

_Beep, Beep, Beep…_

It should shut up about now, if it wanted to live long enough to see next Christmas.

Mercifully that wretched machine followed my silent order and stopped beeping, and I sighed in relief.

I didn't want to get up. Not now, not never.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. I did want to get up, go to work, and see my boyfriend and cast. Just, not for a while. A very long while.

You see, today was the anniversary of something that neither me nor my mom wanted to be reminded of.

Dad.

He was someone that was never mentioned, never talked about. Not even my friends at Condor Studios, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora, ever asked my about him anymore. The same goes for Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend. I loved the guy, but I wasn't going to talk to about dad with Chad.

There was a reason I never talked to people about my father, Rocky 'Hardheaded' Monroe. And it wasn't just because he was dead.

That's what today was, the anniversary of his death. It was a very tragic day in the Monroe household, for everybody. People talked about it for weeks afterword, but then again a death in our small Wisconsin town was big news.

But none of them knew the real story. Nobody on this planet knew what truly happen other than me, my mom Connie, and the few police officers and mental doctors that were assigned to that case.

You see, my dad had…problems.

To the naked eye he seemed normal. My dad was where my sense of humor came from, for when my mom and dad were dating many years ago, she told me she would always joke that Rocky was a natural born comedian. He also had a very stubborn attitude and wouldn't stop til he got what he wanted. That earned him the nickname 'Hardhead' by his many friends. My father was a model to everybody in our town, and everybody loved him. He had the kind of attitude people say I have; the 'I-can-get-along-with-everybody' attitude.

But deep under the surface were things many people didn't know.

My father had a very troubled childhood in his hometown of Chicago. His family was one of those unstable ones that you see on shows like _Intervention_ and such. His mom, my grandma, was a crack addict and loved to drink away her worries. Grandpa was a cruel person who somehow managed to hold a job, which was the only reason grandma stayed with him. He was abusive and I remember from my younger years all the scars I saw on my dad and asked him where he got them. He would simply frown and then say, "You don't need to know Sweetie."

I luckily never met my grandparents on that side, though mom has. She says they are more horrible in person.

But when put in that position, a person doesn't always turn out right. They always have scars, both physical and emotional.

My father is no exception, though I think he turned out better than how he could have ended up.

My father had something called a multiple personality disorder. It is where you have like two different people inside of one mind. Very hard to explain and even harder to understand.

My dad's other personality, who went by the name Lionel Nickel, was my dad's defense mechanism when he was younger. He could escape and Lionel would take over, taking away his pain. It's so easy to let someone else take your pain it should be illegal.

Lionel Nickel was very different from Rocky Monroe. Lionel was silent all the time, nearly mute with his lack of speech, and only spoke in the greatest of anger. Any words that came out would be kind of colorful if he wasn't careful. Another thing about Lionel. While Rocky always cared about safety, Lionel cared nothing about his. That's why he took grandpa's beatings better, pain didn't bother him. He found actual joy, _joy_, in feeling pain. He would almost beg for more, according to mom.

He noticed things though. My dad was easy to fool and always easy going, never noticing the bad thing in life. Lionel noticed everything, and was very pessimistic. He never let others get the best of him though. He would rather die than have that happen.

That's exactly what happened; my father, along with his other personality, died.

A shudder ran through me as I tried to repress the memory of that day and what it meant to me. Because that day affected me just as much as it affected mom, probably more.

I rose and quickly got ready from work, knowing that I couldn't lie in bed all day; I needed distractions from the sorrow and terror of the memories.

Dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, I was ready to go. I hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast before giving my mom a goodbye and stepping out the door. I couldn't stomach much more food than this and plus, my mom needed her alone time to grieve; it was best this way.

I couldn't seem to smile when I saw my boyfriend Chad waiting in his fancy sports car for me. It was something was wrong with my face, like the muscles wouldn't work right.

So of course Chad was suspicious when I entered his car without my usual smile on my face. I was the only one he allowed inside it and even though I was usually flattered, today I wished that he wasn't there so that I could walk to work. It would give me some time to compose myself before facing my friends. Sadly, I now had no time to put up a charade so he saw all the pain and sadness on my face for a second, before I managed my expression.

Chad frowned at my expression, before concern consumed his face. I knew that he cared for me deeply, much more than any of his past flighty girlfriends.

It always thrilled me that I was more important to him than anybody else, even his parents who were constantly on vacation with the money Chad earned from Mackenzie Falls. Even though it was a little saddening, it was still nice to know he cared about someone.

"Sonny, are you OK? The world must have ended because you aren't your usual smiley self. What's going on here?" Chad's anxious word comforted me, but didn't make me smile. Something was still wrong with my face.

"I…it's nothing Chad, nothing you can fix anyway. Please, just drop it. I'm going to be in an awful mood today and I don't want to tell you why, so don't ask!" I didn't realize I was yelling at him til I saw his shocked facial expression.

"Sorry," I sighed. "I'm just…not myself today. You can understand that, right?" I looked up at him hopefully.

Chad smiled at me with understanding. "Oh course I can Sonshine, I know what it's like to have a bad day. Though, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get those because every day that has him in it is perfect." He grinned cockily and I almost cracked a smile. Chad frowned.

"Hm. I thought my over-confident attitude would at least make you grin. I guess I'm just going to have to try harder to make my lady laugh." Chad told me. He looked determined to see that I smiled. At least he wasn't asking why I wasn't.

We arrived at Condor Studios and exited the car, Chad opening my door for me. We walked hand in hand to Studio Eleven. Nobody looked in our direction anymore; it was all too regular to see us together since we had been dating for two weeks now. My cast had even come to except it. Well mainly just Tawni; Nico and Grady still didn't like Chad, and I couldn't guess what Zora thought, but at least they don't glare at him anymore. That's a plus, right?

As he walked me inside, I noticed he didn't leave to go to his set but just opposite, he went to the cafeteria, dragging me along.

"Chad, were the heck are you going?" I asked, hopelessly confused. What was with him? Was this part of his plan to make me smile?

"Your cast didn't tell you?" He wondered. I shook my head. "Well then, I guess it will be a surprise." He grinned happily and continued forward.

This was weird. I've never seen Chad so hyped up about something before, aside from one of our dates where he plans something unexpected. Which is all of them. It was amusing to see that sometimes the great Chad Dylan Cooper could be as much of a little kid as I can.

We entered to lunchroom and I quickly spotted my cast already seated with two chairs saved. They knew that Chad would be with us. As we made our way over to them I couldn't help but notice that all the shows from this studio were here. So Random!, Mackenzie Falls, Meal or No Meal, Teen Gladiator… All of them were present, along with many others. What was going on today?

"Attention, attention here people! Do you want to get this done or not?" Marshall called, trying to get the attention of everybody. The room immediately quieted down.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Tawni Hart, my best friend from So Random!

"Announcing the rules for this year's Multiple Personality Week." Tawni responded in a high voice, meaning she was excited. She clapped her perfect hands together in anticipation.

I, on the other hand, froze like someone had shocked me with electricity.

_N_o!

There was no way, no way! How, _how_ could this happen? And on today of all days!

Horrible distress came over me, making me fidget and tremble. I don't think I could do this, not when I was trying to forget.

"Sonshine, are you OK?" Chad's anxious voice made me focus on reality again, and I focused to see that everybody at the table was giving me worried looks.

"Yeah Sonny; you're usually all into this kind of group activities. What are you so nervous about?" Nico said.

"It's NOTHING!" I all but snarled back, making everyone within two tables jump in shock and lean away from me. My cast mates eyes were wide as they looked at me. I knew why.

I had never so much as yelled at them, let alone growled at them, for anything. Even when I was so mad at them that I could just hit something, I never tried to openly express it.

_Come on, you know you liked the fear in their eyes when they looked at you Sonny. How could you not?_

Oh dear God. No! _No!_ How, how could this happen? She was supposed to be gone!

_It's just all the conquencidences. Our father's death, his condition, what happened afterword, this Multiple Personality Week crap. All of it adds together to equals _me_._

I could almost see her cruel smile as she said this.

_You know you were trying not to think about me Sonshine. That's what that little blondie boyfriend of your calls you, right?_

Her cruel laughter filled my head and I gripped my skull for dear life.

_Shut up Demi_, I growled back, hating what she did to me. She made me like her, always angry and harsh with people.

Demi was cheerful in my head, happy that she was awake again. She saw this as one small victory in a war for control.

Control of me.

Demi Lovato was like Lionel Nickel. Another personality, completely different from the original.

She first showed up in my head after my dad died. I was ten at the time, and didn't fully understand what happened to my dad when he acted weird, which was only once or twice from my memory. He was my best friend in the world, tied with Lucy, so when he died I took it hard, harder than my mother.

I remember all I wanted to do was find a way to go away from here, to escape reality and not have to deal with it. Next thing I knew there was a little voice in my head telling me that all I had to do was let her have control and I'd never have to deal with life ever again.

I woke up about four days later in a hospital. The doctors told me that I had attacked some girl five years older than me with my father's pipe wrench, effectively breaking her arm in two places, bruising her stomach tremendously, and damaging her nose to where she had to get plastic surgery to fix it. Her older brother caught me before I could hurt her anymore and had proceeded to punch me in the stomach til I couldn't breathe. Or rather, til Demi couldn't breathe.

That was when they said I had the same thing dad had. Mom didn't know it was genetic, but according to them it wasn't; it was the stress and grief that caused my mind to rebel.

It happened several more times in the hospital before I managed to stop her with my own will power. Two years of counseling before she was really gone for good. At least, I had hoped.

_You're hope was wasted Sonshine. I'm in your mind; you can't just forget me like some childhood toy. I'm permanent. And I plan on sticking around til you're the one who disappears._ Her voice was full of venom and anger as always. It killed me to think someone so cruel was inside my head.

Suddenly my body was shaking, like an earthquake. I focused on reality and realized it was just Chad shaking me. I blinked.

"Sonny?" His voice made me forget about Demi for a minute and focus on the world around me.

I bowed my head in remorse. "Sorry for snapping at you guys," I muttered, feeling horrible. "I'm just…having a really bad day and I don't want any comfort." I looked at Nico to see if I was forgiven.

"No Sonny, it's cool. We're just all worried about you, you know? You haven't smiled since you got here." Nico looked worried at this, along with everybody else.

"Aw, thanks for caring you guys." I cracked the tiniest smile while reaching over to give Nico a hug. They were the best friends I could ever ask for.

_Idiots. How could you associate yourself with such weak people? They wouldn't last five minutes with me; I would have tore their lovey-dovey little hearts out and eaten them for breakfast by now. Such tenderhearted fools like yourself. _ Demi spat, laughing at her own cruel words.

I ignored her as Chad's voice whispered into my ear. "Pay attention so you can hear all the rules for what's gonna happen this week. It'll be so fun." Chad was giddy again, and Demi snorted in my head, thinking cruel thoughts about how fun it would be to cut all of Chad's hair off with rusted scissors. Maybe 'accidentally' cutting his ears in the process. I cringed from her thoughts.

"For those of you who were here last year and did this, the rules are the same. But for some of you who are newer to Condor Studios, I will have to explain the rules to you.

"Multiple Personality Week is pretty simple. Everybody makes up their own other personality, someone completely different from who they truly are. Today is Day 1, and your only objective for today is to create your other person and try them out. You may go and get supplies such as clothes, accessories, and anything else you want.

"The rules are pretty simple. 1. When filming you are not allowed to have you other personality mess with your acting. While acting you must be your usual selves but the second that's done you must go back into character.

"2. The more you act like somebody else the better off you are. Me, Mr. Condor, and all the other directors will be keeping an eye out for who is keeping up the act the best. You all will also be required to sleep in you dressing rooms so that we can keep up the character the longest we can. Any time that you act like yourselves or 'out-of-character' it will be counted against you.

"This is not only for fun but for a competition and there will be awards. Last year's winning show, I might add, was Mackenzie Falls thanks to Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper." Marshall pointed at Chad, who was beaming.

"Told you I was the greatest tween actor of our generation." He whispered.

"So that's where he got that from." I muttered, glad that finally have that make sense, thought that wasn't the real problem at this moment.

_God, such an annoying little child. I don't know how you date that idiot. His ego is the size of a blimp._ Demi said inside my head, reminding me of her presence.

_You know, you should let me take over for a while._ Again I could vision in my head the cruel smile that she would have on my face as she suggested this. _I'm the complete opposite of you; you are weak, caring, forgiving, and altogether puke-inducing while I am strong, uncaring of others, don't let anything go, and doesn't act like life is one big Hallmark movie. It would be perfect!_

_You know that reminding me of all the reasons why I don't want you in control of my body besides the fact that it's_ my body_, isn't going to help your argument._

Demi snarled in frustration; she was very animalistic. _I WILL take you over again Sonny. You can't keep me locked away forever. I'm a bigger part of you than you realize and you underestimating me will just give me all the more chances._

"So," Marshall said. "Get to work on your new personalities. There will be no filming today." Several cheers went up from everybody in my cast, along with many other casts, as everybody scrambled out the door and went to get their supplies.

"Remember! No copying what you did last year!" Marshall yelled over the chatter.

I bolted for the door as soon as the speech was over. I needed to leave immediately, but not because I needed supplies. I needed to call my mom.

I ignored Chad's pleas for me to wait as I ran for the door, being one of the first in the crowd of tweens to exit the lunchroom.

I made a mad dash for my dressing room and as soon as I was inside I locked every door that went in and out of the room.

Whipping out my cell phone, I pressed the speed dial button.

"Pick up mom, please! This is important!" I begged the phone.

"Dang it!" I hissed, refusing to cuss. She didn't pick up. I tried the home phone number with the same result.

I unlocked the doors and dashed out into the hall. Somebody walking away from the studio wouldn't be suspicious since half the kids were going to the store or home to get supplies.

That was when I heard it around the corner. Somebody kissing.

_Oh great, the hormones of these idiotic star kids these days. Leave a famous boy and a famous girl alone in room for one hour and you'll be having a baby on the way in no time. _Demi snorted, disgusted.

I had to admit that I kind of agreed with her, but me and Chad would sometimes make-out too, so I really couldn't be too hypocritical.

I didn't want to be rude and ruin whoever's moment it was, but I needed to leave so I could ask my mom for advice.

_I say just jump in there, pat the guy on the back, and say 'Nice job on the vacuum impression. Now get a lousy room already!' That should give them quite a shock._

I made a disgusted face at Demi's suggestion and decided to take just a tiny peak at who was having a little too much fun.

_Huh. Who knew blimphead was such a hot commodity. I wouldn't such that loser's face off if I was payed to do it. But apparently she would. Ha! And you would too!_

The site before me made me freeze in horror, and Demi's words were no help. Chad was pinned up to the wall, not really moving as Portlyn literally sucked Chad's face off as they kissed.

My reaction was instantaneous.

I shot forward, right pass Portlyn and that horrible traitor Chad as tears ran down my cheeks. They immediately broke apart. As just I was turning the corner I heard Chad yell "Sonny!"

I ignored the horrible sound of his voice and kept on running down hallways whether I recognized them or not, I only thought escape.

I eventually turned onto a dark hallway and dashed down it til I found the door to supply closet. Wrenching it open with all my strength and fled inside, slamming the rickety door shut behind me.

I them allowed myself to collapse onto the ground as I fell apart. My body slumped against the cold tile floor but I didn't care, I was already broken.

Every part of my body broke into a million pieces as that image of Chad and Portlyn kissing filled my head.

_Why?_ I screamed the question to myself. _Why did he do this?_

_Because he's an idiot Sonny, just like you! As if anybody truly cared about you. You mom doesn't care enough to help you, your boyfriend doesn't care enough to stay loyal to you, and your friends don't care enough to find you! What a disgrace! _Demi's cruel words just made everything all the more real to me, and I knew I couldn't take it anymore.

I needed escape. Today was already horrible enough with Demi and my dad's death, but all of this added on was too much. I just wanted reality to leave me, so that I could be happy for a minute.

As these thoughts raced through my mind, I felt something happen to my body. It was as if someone was flicking off the switches that let me control my body. Slowly, darkness fell over me and all I could think was…

Not again.

Good? Not good? I need answers people! And reviews too, if you would be so kind. Rewards will be given in digital form! Meaning COOKIES!

Also, different personality ideas are welcome for anybody who has them for the other characters. Chad will be Sterling Knight! Any ideas are welcome. If I like yours and pick it you will be mentioned!

~Sweevil Out!


	2. The Angles were All Wrong Now

Disclaimer: I didn't make Sonny with a Chance up. I'm not funny enough.

A/N- **Following my own Footsteps, **you do have a point and I personally thought the same thing so I'll try to make it more multiple personality disorder-ish and less schizophrenia-ish. Wish me luck!

DPOV:

I smiled my own signature cruel smile as I opened my eyes to see the damp supply closet that smelled like chemicals. Yuck.

But still, untamable pleasure took over me as I balled _my_ hands into fists, as I took deep breathes through _my_ lungs, and as I let out a laugh through _my_ lips. This was _mine_, not Sonny's.

I listened harder into _my_ brain, seeing if I could hear her thoughts inside _my_ head. Nothing. My signature cruel smile grew wider, flashing _my_ teeth.

As you can tell, I'm very possessive. It's just me; plus, this body is all rightfully mine.

Sonny was just too weak of a person to be allowed existence anymore. People like her, who let others walk all over them like freaking doormats, were undeserving of life. They were also my favorite type of people to torment.

You can say I'm mean, you can say I'm awful, you can say whatever the hell you want about me, but just remember this; I will personally hunt you down if I hear you say it.

I got up to my feet and nearly fell from my lack of constant use. Well, use by me that is.

I stood and stretched, loving the sensation of skin over muscle, muscle over bone. It made me fell alive again.

This is exactly what I was; alive that is. Sonny was tough in some ways; I had to give her that. She was able to lock me inside her head for five years (A/N- She's seventeen). That does take strength.

But she should have known that eventually I would come back again. She was an arrogant fool for thinking I wouldn't break through whatever cage that those psychologists put in her head to keep me away. I was too strong for that.

And now she had payed the price. Herself.

My weaker, extremely pitiful other personality was gone for good. Because even though I know she will wake up and be awake inside my head again sometime soon, she won't always be there. I will find some way to erase her permanently, like how she tried to erase me.

I growled as I recalled that fact. She would never control herself again now that she had given up to me; my own personal revenge for years of forced hibernation.

I smiled as I remembered that blimphead boy that broke Sonny's heart. I guess I owed him in some way or another for breaking her for me. Even though I usually don't thank people, I did get what I wanted because of him. Those were my type of people; the kind that loves to hurt other people, physically or emotionally.

I was more of a physical pain person. Though I was pretty good at ripping somebody's heart open with my words, just ask Sonny that, what I truly loved was causing someone physical pain.

The way they would tense up in an effort to brace themselves, the way fear would light up their eyes in a way nothing else did, and the wounds. The wounds, ugh the way the pain and torture would show off on their skin, marked for all to see their weakness, made my mouth water.

Scars, oh I loved them too. The thought that I would be marking somebody permanently like that so that whenever they looked at the non-fading wound they would remember what I had done to them, Oh God that's the best thing ever.

I remember when I beat up that girl six years ago. The adrenaline that flew through my veins as the wrench smashed into her face, the way her body crumbled to the ground before me, and the unimaginable power that I could feel in my heart as she begged me to stop. Music to my ears.

I opened the door to the dark hallway that hadn't changed at all in the last five minutes. No, this hallway hadn't changed, but this girl has. Sonny is no longer here, Demi is.

I walked down the dark hall with my usual 'if-you-so-much-as-look-at-me-I'll-murder-you' look that always told Sonny's mom when I was in control leaving all traces of Sonny Munroe behind.

Then I remembered something terrible: I still had to pretend to be Sonny. Multiple Personality Week hadn't officially started yet, today was just prep day.

An enraged snarl left me as I realized I would have to pretend to be that spineless child til I left the studio. Idiot, why does she have to be so weak?

I dashed through the halls til I heard the sound of her lousy boyfriend arguing with that bottle blonde from So Random! With a grin, I slipped into the girl's bathroom, listening to their conversation.

"What do you mean it was a mistake? You freakin' made out with Portlyn on her doorstep!" Bottle Blonde yelled. Huh, I may like her too.

"Portlyn attacked me! I was walking to Sonny's dressing room to make sure she was OK since she had been down all day, saw Portlyn as she walked past me, said 'hi' to her, and then she pushed me against a wall and attacked me! I should charge her for assault!" Blimphead fumed.

"Well don't just stand there; find her and apologize! I thought you trying to _not_ be a jerk anymore Pooper!" The Bottle Blonde retorted. Great, I don't think I like Blimphead anymore. He's trying to _not_ be arrogant around people lesser of him. Damn, Sonny can get to people.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past five minutes when I finally got Portlyn off of me and told her to never do that again or get fired?" He yelled. I smiled again his authority, and then frowned; he was making me wishy-washy and I didn't like it.

"Well you apparently haven't been doing a good job because I don't see Sonny anywhere!" She ranted. "Nico and Grady told me that you guys together would only end with a broken Sonny, but I defended you. I told them that Sonny could do what she wanted, that she was a big girl. I didn't even glare at you anymore! But there you go, hurting her. Poor girl's probably crying her eyes out.

"Now I don't care if it was Portlyn's fault or not. Fix it before I fix you!" Wow, Bottle Blonde certainly has a pair of lungs on her. I thought about permanently 'fixing' Blimphead and a smile lit up my face.

I turned to look in the mirror and examine just how I looked since it had been over four years since I saw my own reflection.

I had to admit I didn't look half-bad. The long brown curly hair was nice but could be improved. The big brown eyes were unchangeable but nice in color; dark. The outfit must be improved though; a light green tee and light wash flared jeans were definitely not my style. Guess that means I'll need to go shopping. The make-up was too light in color too; not bold or black enough. Altogether not to tragic. I grinned again as I thought of the possibilities.

"I'm trying." Blimphead's voice sounded much quieter and very broken. It reminded me of Sonny's mental voice right before she broke. I frowned, deciding I didn't like him and didn't owe this pathetic wimp anything. "But it's so hard and I can't find her anywhere. I really hurt her Tawni; and I really regret that. Will you help me find her?"

Blimphead's voice was full of remorse and pain by the end and even though it was nice to know he was in pain, the remorse soured my mood.

"Fine Chad," Bottle Blonde huffed. "Fine."

I heard the click of her heels and the clap of his shoes as they came towards the bathroom.

"I'll check in here and you go down that dark hall." She said.

I frowned as I realized I would have to hide. I searched for a hiding place that was efficient for me.

"Ah-hah!" I rejoiced as I found a stall that was broken; the sign said out of order.

I quickly crawled under the door, the gap just barely big enough for me to fit.

Tawni's clicking heels continued inside the bathroom as I scrambled onto the closed toilet seat, pulling my legs up. I heard her mutter to herself 'yes' or 'no' as she opened every stall. She got in front of mine and didn't even care to pause, merely passed by. Guess she didn't think anybody would ever go into a broken stall. I smirked.

The girl eventually left the bathroom and I crawled out. I waited til the sounds of both Bottle Blonde and Blimphead were gone before I left, confident.

Now to get out of here.

I wasn't Sonny and even if I was, I don't think she would have known the path out of here. I managed to avoid all forms of life til I found an emergency exit door. Finally!

I opened the door and immediately alarms went off throughout the studio. Happy that I had caused some distress already, I quickly left the area.

I nearly started to whistle to myself as I walked away from the studio and towards the shops. More importantly a hair salon. I needed some work done.

"Sonny!"

I had to refrain from growling in frustration as the two guys from my show, along with that creepy little girl, ran up to me. I gave my best Sonny smile at them even though all I really wanted to do was clock them in the face.

They stopped at my side and, seeing my smile, smiled back.

"Yeah! Sonny's smiling again!" Skinny said. Guess my fake smile looked real enough to fool them. Wait; what was his really name, I should probably know this. Fido…Marco…Nico! That's it.

"Just a little Nico." I told him. "I'm still a little down today." I hoped I could fool them.

Chubby, no wait it's Grady, smiled happily at that, just as convinced as Nico. That little freak didn't seem to be as easily tricked.

She hissed like a snake right at me and said, "Evil." in a creepy voice.

"What?" Nico asked in confusion.

"Have you gone mad Zora? It's just Sonny, not Mr. Condor's kid. Cool it" Grady told her.

She already seemed to sense that I wasn't Sonny, so I through a big smug smile right at her behind the guy's backs.

"Evil." Zora repeated in that same voice before taking off down the street. We all three stared at her as she disappeared.

"Freak," I muttered to low for them to hear.

Grady and Nico stared a moment longer than I did before seeming to forget what happened and go right into a conversation like they had been talking about it the whole time. It was about their personalities.

"I'm going to be a perfect gentleman," Grady said. "No misbehaving or goofing off or anything. What about you?"

"I plan on being a European swimsuit model. You know G, the kind that chicks dig." Nico wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while Grady snickered.

"How are you gonna pull that off?" Grady asked while still snickering. I chuckled myself.

"I don't know." Nico stated, angered. "But I'll find a way!" He seemed confident that he could do this. I had to restrain from laughing out loud.

"Well, who are you going to be Sonny?" They both seemed morbidly curious about what type of person I'll be.

I gave them my signature cruel smile that makes grown men pee their pants and little babies cry instantly and merely said, "Oh, I got my other personality covered." I let out a bark of a laugh at the fear in their faces.

"Oh-OK, Sonny. W-whatever you sa-say." Grady sputtered out. Nico looked like he'd seen a ghost. I grinned again.

"Good. Now go away please. I need to get my hair done for tomorrow and go shopping." I waved them away dismissively with my hand and they quickly dashed off into the closest store, a bakery.

I walked in a daze, thoughts of burning people screaming inside my head. It entertained me the way thoughts of puppies and singing chipmunks entertained small children.

I finally found the salon, nearly passing it. With a grin, I sauntered in there, walking right up to the secretary that sat at a desk. She looked up at me uninterested.

"May I help you?" She asked. I grinned.

"Name's Sonny Munroe and I would like to get my hair done." I said in my best Sonny voice. Another fake Sonny smile.

"You're lucky, we're slow today. Go take a seat over in that chair and a stylist will be right with you." She pointed to an empty chair in the farther back part of the store that had a large mirror in front of it and a man with bleach blonde hair cutting some dude's Mohawk.

I sat down in the chair for about five minutes til a woman with black and white hair came up to me.

"OK sweetheart, what do you want done?" She gave a sugarcoated smile and I felt like asking for a barf bag.

"Color." I said with a Sonny smile. "Black and red please."

She looked uncertain. "Where do you want it?"

Down your throat and constricting your windpipe. "I'd like all of it black aside from one piece on the side right here," I grabbed apiece close beside my face. "which I would like to be dark red." I told her.

She cheered up immediately. "Alright, coming right up!" She gave that sugar sweet smile again and I closed my eyes to keep from strangling her accidentally.

I was a good two hours later before she finished completely and as I stared into the mirror and looked at my new hair all I could think was perfect. It so fit me. My cruel smile returned.

I left without another word to the stylist, just threw the required bill at the secretary in cash, and walked out the door.

Next were clothes. I never truly liked shopping but with what I was wearing I didn't mind a nice shopping trip. It took a few hours but I managed to get all the clothes I needed for the week, including shirts, pants, skirts, boots (I don't like any other shoes), earrings, fingerless gloves, and jackets. The store person didn't seem freaked though because there were some other Condor stars shopping for clothes that didn't fit what they usually wore.

I grabbed some black makeup too and was soon out the door and headed back to my studio.

The walking was starting to get torturous but I managed to slip into my dressing room that I shared with Bottle Blonde-I mean Tawni-before someone noticed me.

I dumped the supplies on the leopard print couch, claiming it as mine before going through Sonny's closet. She had to have something black or at least grey in there.

"Perfect." I swiftly changed in a pair of grey ripped skinny jeans and a black blouse with a deep neck cut that I know Sonny would never buy, along with boots that reached just past my ankle. They were cloth instead of leather.

"OK Chad if I see her then I'll tell you I promise, OK bye." Tawni came into the door slamming it closed behind her.

"Who are you?" She said in an almost rude voice. My back was turned to her.

"Tawni? It's me, Sonny." I said, turning back around so she could see me. Tawni gasped.

"Is that your other personality clothes or are you just broken hearted into wearing those things?" She asked me.

I refrained from growling at her. She was dressed in pink for heaven's sake!

"Oh, sorry sweetie," Tawni said, coming over to pat circles onto my back. "I'm sorry about Chad. He really wants to talk about this though, if you'll give him a chance. Just please, don't do anything hasty. He really cares about you." Tawni's voice was caring and soft I needed to stop her from talking now so that I could stop listening to her annoying voice.

"I'm fine Tawni." I told her, pulling away. "I don't want to talk to Chad right now, OK? Just go and tell him that I will talk to him later and that he doesn't need to worry. I'm over it." I gave my best Sonny smile and Tawni left, perky again, dashing off to go relay my message.

I grinned to myself and grabbed a thing of black lipstick, writing Demi Lovato in big letters across the glass of my vanity mirror. I was here now, not her.

"All actors to the cafeteria for submitting your personalities." Marshall's voice said over the intercom system. Time to go.

It was a lazy walk back to that lunchroom but I found it, thankfully. The line was long and the wait was longer but eventually I managed to get to the front where I found a sheet for me to fill out.

It was pretty simple and went like this:

_Real Name:_ Allison 'Sonny' Munroe

_Other Personality's Name:_ Demi Lovato

_Age:_ Seventeen

_Show:_ So Random!

_Other Favorite Color:_ Black

_Other Favorite Activity: _Street Fighting (Or any kind of Fighting)

_Other Favorite Flower: _Black Rose

_Other Personality: _Tough, Uncaring, Temperamental, Just Plain Mental (I smiled my signature smile as I wrote that one)

_Other Favorite Animal:_ Vulture

_Other Occupation of Choice: _Why would I want a job?

There were a few other questions just as silly as those that I filled out, but then again anything that will allow me to act like the real me without any explanations is worth it.

I left the crowded room with my cruel smile still on my face, thinking about all the ways I am going to ruin the image of Sonny Munroe.

How's that? This wasn't a big chapter plot wise, just a chapter where you can see Demi's personality and how she thinks compared to the Sonny that we all love. You also get to see her reactions to other characters.

Please, Please, PLEASE! I need ideas for other characters personalities! This is important people! Also, ideas for Demi to ruin Sonny's image are good too!

~Sweevil Out!


	3. She's Ripping Wings Off of Butterflies

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance

A/N- Hello readers. I know that my multiple personality disease thing isn't the most accurate, so please, if you think you have a good idea on how they should act, tell me!

And thank you to those you reviewed! I love encouragement!

DPOV:

I was pretty lucky today since I was able to make it back to my dressing room without running into loverboy. God, he is head over heels for her. I wonder how he would react if he found out his precious little Sonshine isn't there anymore? I smiled.

When I got there I found Tawni with tons of blankets and pillows in her hands, dressed in her pajamas.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to the Prop House of course. Everybody from So Random! always goes and spends the nights together in there during Multiple Personality Week. And no matter how bad you feel you have to go. Now, do you want to use some of my blankets or do you want to call your mom and ask her to bring your stuff?" She replied.

I thought about that. If Tawni called Connie over, she would recognize that I was here and that Sonny was gone. That would spell out trouble for me, so I shook my head no.

"Good; you're responding. Put some pajamas on and come on with me. Or do you want to borrow some of mine?"

This was weird. Tawni seemed pretty cruel when I heard her talking to Chad, and she looked like your average drama queen. So why was she offering me stuff and being nice?

"Are you OK?" I asked her. She smiled.

"I'm practicing for tomorrow; everybody does. I'm going to be you!" She seemed very excited about this fact for some unfathomable reason. Who would want to be Sonny? But then again you were supposed to be someone different…

Odd, the friends Sonny has made. Everybody, from what I can tell, is either a jerk most of the time, a freak, or really bossy. Why would Sonny hang out with these kinds of people? She was the type of girl to start an organization to plant bamboo trees for baby pandas, not babysit annoying famous brats that don't care about anybody else.

Interesting. Maybe I rubbed off on her. I grinned at the thought.

Then again, if I had really rubbed off on her she'd have duct taped their snobby little mouths closed and then thrown them off a bridge. So I guess I haven't really rubbed off.

"Sure Tawni, I'll be there ASAP." With that I all but kicked the blonde out the door and went to my pile of newly bought clothes. Within minutes I changed into a black tank top covered with skulls and a pair of black and white striped boy shorts.

I smirked as I joined the cast in the Prop House. This might be because Nico and Grady's jaws dropped, Tawni looked at me in utter disbelief that I wasn't wearing something covered in bovines to bed, and Zora hissed the word evil at me again.

I understood their reactions though. Little Miss Sonshine would never wear something so revealing or dark colored, especially in front of her friends. I smirked again as I sat beside Tawni.

"What?" I asked in my most innocent Sonny voice.

"What in the world are you wearing? The only pajama's I've ever seen you in were covered with cows and were blue!" Tawni exclaimed.

"These are some of the pajamas that I'm trying out for my new personality, to see if they're comfortable." I said with fake innocence. "I'm just trying to be unlike my usual self. Do they look good?" I batted my eyelashes at the guys, wondering less about what they thought and more about how much I could scramble up their thoughts. Messing with people is fun.

"Er- um, well Sonny…the-they look…er…p-pretty good." Grady barely managed to spit out. It annoyed me but was also pleasurable.

"Y-yeah what…G said?" Nico added, his voice making it sound more like a question.

I gave a _very_ peppy smile and clapped my hands together. "Thanks guys! Aw, you're the greatest." I said trying to look appreciative like Sonny did earlier. This seemed to relax the two boys.

"What happened to you hair?" Zora said, her voice making it sound like I had shaved it off or something. My good acting skills were wasted as I threw a glare at the tiny girl.

"I did it for my other personality, like I said." I was very self-righteous in that statement and Tawni seemed as suspicious as Zora when I was done.

"Who's you personality?" She said.

"Her name is Demi Lovato." I told them, happy that people finally knew my real name. "I made her up years ago, when I was little. I guess you say that she's…been a part of me since then." I told them, being awfully truthful. I loved to do that, say the truth in a way that was still half-lying and confused people.

I gave my cruel smile as they thought it over, but the sight of it made all of them freeze in horror, as if just seeing a person being slaughtered.

"But let me warn you, Demi is very, very different from Sonny Munroe." I gave them one last smile as I grabbed the covers and settled down in my bed and pretended to go straight to sleep. The cast was still frozen to the spot in shock. I grinned in my fake sleep.

Eventually I was rewarded when Nico said, "Well…"

"That was creepy." Tawni said, a slight shudder passing through her.

"Is Sonny OK?" Grady said, his voice cracking at Sonny. "I knew she was down this morning, and I know seeing her boyfriend swap spit with his co-star is tough, but that wasn't like Sonny. If I didn't know any better I would say that was some evil copycat sent to replace Sonny. Did you see her smile?" Evil copycat? I'm offended; it's more like sadistic, twisted, torturing other personality. Get it right.

"I wouldn't call that a smile G. That was more like the look Hitler had as he watched Jews burn." Nico corrected. "Ugh; I'm getting chills thinking about it. Do you think that was Sonny's other personality that she's gonna be all week?"

"I think so." Tawni said. "It matched her clothes and hair: freaky, creepy, harsh, and plain scary. I didn't know Sonny could be that way." I grinned at the compliments.

"It may be longer than a week." Zora finally spoke and I refrained from growling at her. How could she know!

No, there was no way she could. She's just trying to freak them out more, I told myself.

"What are you talking about Zora?" All three yelled in shock. I twitched to let them know I was still here, but kept my eyes closed. Everyone was silent for a moment, waiting for me to wake up, and then continued their conversation in quite whispers.

"That's all I'm going to say. Now goodnight." Zora, like me, finished off cryptically before going off to sleep. I heard her soft snores a moment later, telling me she really was asleep.

The others didn't talk again but went to bed, discouraged to stay up since there cast mates were sleeping.

The next morning I woke up with a bright Demi smile on my face. I could finally act like myself instead of some gushy, stupid little girl. It was such a release. Multiple Personality Week had officially begun.

I was the first up, so I had the chance to sneak out of the Prop House and into my dressing room. I quickly got dressed in a grey shirt with purple circle randomly covering it, black jeans covered with red splatter paint, a black vest, and grey converse. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and slipped on a pair of fingerless gloves, happy I got them. They kept blood off the hands; I would know.

I snatched up Tawni's disgustingly pink laptop and hooked it up to my I-pod, happy that I could download some real music. I swear this girl had Disney songs like "The Circle of Life" on this thing. How heart-warmingly sickening.

I loaded on my songs and went down to the cafeteria, earphones in my ears.

I just sat there, waiting for others to come in and start eating so that I didn't look so out of place. But as I came in, I noticed a side table with those fill-in nametags that say 'Hello. My name is…" on them. I snatched one up and wrote 'Demi Lovato' on it, grinning to myself the whole time.

I settled into a seat at the table and listened to the blaring music in my headphones.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Every roommate kept awake_

_By every sigh and scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still don't miss you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_Only when I stop to think_

_About you, I know_

_Only when you stop to think_

_About me, do you know_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

_I hate_

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

"Sonny! Sonny, can you hear me?"

I didn't realize til the song stopped that someone was yelling my-I mean her name.

I opened my eyes to see Tawni dressed in-

"Oh my God, Tawni! What in the world are you wearing?"

Tawni stood before in a pair of overalls that looked two sizes too big. It was jeaned, and underneath she had shirt that looked like someone had covered it with mud, it was such an ugly color brown. Her ratted tennis shoes were stained with grass and her blonde hair was in twin braids. She had little make-up on, making her look natural.

"I'm a farm girl like you were before you came here!" Tawni exclaimed. She smiled a goofy smile that looked like she forced it be lopsided.

"Now turn around so I can see your name." She commanded. "Please." She added as an afterthought.

I turned and she read my name tag, leaning her face in close to where I stuck the annoying sticker on my right upper chest. It made me uncomfortable.

Her face visibly paled as she processed the name that I had mentioned last night. I think she hoped I would change my mind. Ha, pathetic girl.

I read hers as she pulled away, regaining her composure.

"Jonnie Hicks? Really Tawni, really? That name sounds like you got of off some fifties black-and-white cowboy show. A five year old has more creativity to make up their own name than that!" I spit. She pulled back from me in shock, like I had slapped her. I wanted to, just to see her reaction to me doing it.

Her huge blue eyes looked down at me in shock and hurt and my cruel smile widened. "What's wrong Tawni? I'm sorry, I mean Jonnie. So shocked that Sonny Munroe would say something like that to you, huh? Well get use to it you pathetic excuse for a girly girl- right now Sonny isn't home, Demi is."

Tears pooled in her eyes and even though I wanted to sit there eating popcorn as I watched them fall, I knew I couldn't. I still had to pretend that I was, at heart, Sonny. Oh, I hate that girl.

With another fake Sonny smile, the last I hoped, I tried to calm her.

"Tawni, you know I was just being my other personality right? Just like you're going to act like Jonnie. Don't cry; I didn't mean it." No matter how much I did mean it, I couldn't tell her that. She smiled a soft smile and wiped the tears away before they fell.

"Thanks S-Demi. It's OK, being a sap is part of Jonnie. But let me guess; you're going to be like that all week?"

I smiled a truly happy smile, one that looked similar to Sonny's but with a little bit of my antagonism still in it. "You bet; so that's the only apology you'll get. If I make you cry again it's not my fault. This will be a lot, considering who you're being." My smile widened at all the ways I could make her cry. There were lots.

Tawni moaned. "That means I can't wear make-up at all!" She whined.

"Uh Jonnie; farm girls don't wear make-up. Just a little FYI for you." God, these famous girls know nothing about hardship in life. Why America? Why did you breed such whining little saps for me to deal with? You know I'll just end up killing them.

"I knew that." Jonnie said before skipping off to the bathroom. Probably to remove invisible make-up.

"Good day my lady," I heard Grady say in a very formal sounding voice. "May I help you in anyway?"

I turned to see Grady. His hair was slicked back with so many products that I could see the chemicals. Smell them, too. He wore a butler's suit, pressed and everything. His shoes were expensive leather ones, the kind waiters in expensive restaurants wear. His cuffs on the sleeves, along with the collar of the pure white shirt, were perfectly folded.

He looked like a real butler.

"Leaving me alone would be nice."

"I'm here to help you. My name is Max Rennolds." He held out his hand politely.

But I wasn't a polite person. "Demi Lovato." I stared at his hand until he dropped it.

"Anything you need? I'm giving you one last chance to offer my services."

"Scram. I'm giving you one last chance before I lose my temper and stuff that fancy little tie down your throat."

"OK." Max (Grady) looked pretty scared and took off. By now more people were filing in. Some were dressed in weird costumes like Grady while others were dressed casually like me. Though everybody looked weird to me, their fashion and attitude not matching them completely.

I smirked at that. The only one whose fashion and attitude really matched them was me because I wasn't acting.

"Yah, yah. Me Kronk, amaze-ing Canadian super model. Love me, eh." A very fake Canadian accent bubbled above the other voices, taking my attention. I turned to see Nico, the other idiot.

He wore a fake mustache and a muscle suit along with a white wife-beater and a pair of cutoff jeans. It looked quite good, and the muscle suit wasn't huge but comparably small, making his natural muscles look bigger; though you can only make sticks look so big.

"Eh, Canadian boy! What's with the accent? You need lessons, you idiot; besides I thought you said a European model. Well, hate to break it to you but Canada ain't in Europe." I yelled to him where he sat at another table across the room, trying to woo some girls.

They giggled like crazy even though most of them were dressed like they're either planning on jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge or trying to build another bridge for the others so they can have options. I laughed along with them.

Kronk looked at me in anger and then disbelief til he spied the name tag. His face then paled, like Tawni's did, and then he turned and walked away from me, out of sight.

I guess they really were afraid of Demi. Oh, this was too good. First day and they already cower at my voice.

I tried to see if I could spot the other actress when I felt something small rest on my shoulder.

Of course my reaction was immediate.

I grabbed the hand and threw the girl over my shoulder, slamming her onto the ground. Her body made a loud _slam!_ sound that shocked everyone into silence. I followed the toss with a punch in the face. Well, almost.

My fist purposefully slammed onto the tile floor right beside her face, my thumb grazing her cheeks in the process; it was that close. The resounding _slam!_ was louder than the previous one.

Zora was gasping strangled gasps as she stared at my anger-controlled face from the floor, her face flushed red. She winced at the vibrations my fist made on the tiled floor.

"Don't EVER sneak up behind me again if you want your face to stay arranged the way it is now. Understand that you little freak?" I snarled at her quietly. She nodded eagerly.

I wasn't winded in the least bit as I stared down at the small child, my anger showing through. I focused on getting my face serene as Marshall ran into the lunchroom, his face beyond worried.

He caught eye of us and openly gasped. I lifted my head to meet his eyes.

"Sonny! Zora! What in the world is going on here?" Nobody answered him as I straightened up to where I was standing. Zora got to her feet very slowly, letting out a hiss of pain as she bended her back. I allowed myself one quick cruel smile to myself.

I didn't notice til now what the freak was wearing. It was a dull pink dress that ran to her ankles, the edges white lace and the collar of the dress white lace too. She had white cuffs that were silk-like cloth covered in lace and her shoes were a pair of old black Mary Jane's. She had no make-up aside from clear chapstick.

She looked like some fancy little girl going to get her school pictures. Her hair in two normal pigtails, one on each side of her head, proved that. Her name tag had _Mary Smith_ written across it in neat little letters.

She was being normal for her other personality. That answered so many things.

I looked at her face and saw fear flash across it as she met my gaze for a full second. She looked away quickly, hiding her real reaction with an overly cheerful fake smile that looked painful. She couldn't hide the tears that pooled in her eyes from me though. I smiled knowing I had made a baby cry.

Marshall marched right up to us, looking at me with horrified disbelief at what I just done. Actually, everybody was looking at me like that.

"Sonny…" Marshall seemed at a loss for words before regaining his confidence. "Sonny, what in world were you doing with Zora on the floor? How could you attack her like that?" His eyes seemed to beg me for an answer, his compassion for Sonny showing through.

I realized that everybody here thought of Sonny as the harmless forgiving child she was. Marshall especially cared for her like a daughter and it must hurt him to see Sonny hurt her cast mate like I just did.

I inwardly smiled my cruel smile at the thought of how much I could get away with because of their confidence in her compassion. I imagined the list of names on the newspapers at the 'mysterious murders' that would look like pure accidents…

Let's just say there is a _lot_ of counselors out there that needed to be taught lessons. I owed them all a good punch in the face and more. Like a 45 to the face.

"I was being myself Marshall." I said innocently; Zora shivered like I she had heard someone scratch their nails across a chalkboard. I grinned as a wince of pain followed.

"You mean…you were being Demi, right?" Marshall asked unsurely, like he was afraid of the answer he got.

"Yep." My voice was almost peppy and I quickly rid my voice of the horrid emotion. "I was being Demi through and through. Though, Z-_Mary _should be more careful the next time she sneaks up on me. I'm not responsible for my actions." Zora quickly caught the not-so-subtle threat and sent me a fearful glare. I smirked at her.

"Demi, you need to avoid fighting with people. I can still fire you." Marshall said, trying to firm. I wanted to laugh at the nervous fear in his voice.

"Fire me? Sure you will. If it was anybody else you would have fired them in a second for attacking a co-star. Just admit it; you love my sweet goody-twoshoes attitude." I barked out a laugh. "Everybody is so hooked. Oh well, no need to try to chew me out Marshall, I'll try to keep from breaking any bones. _Try_ being the key term in both instances. Now, I'm going to be late for rehearsal and me and Tawni have to go over our lines. See you later Marshall, Mary."

With that I strode away from them and through the door as silence enveloped the room. I paused at the door, remembering something.

"Oh and Zora, if you see Chad tell him I owe him a good punch in the face for what happened. Portlyn too, though the little slut deserves a lot worse than what I can legally dish out. Oh how I hate assault laws. How many times they have gotten in the way…" I trailed off at that and I could hear several gasps at the words slut, legally, and assault. Guess Sonny's never said anything remotely like that in her life. I threw a quick cruel smile at the whole cafeteria before departing for the stage, knowing I had just caused some damage on everybody's peace of mind.

ChadPOV:

Today I couldn't help but feel awful, like I had all night. I had barely slept in my distress.

How was Sonny doing? I really wanted to talk to her, to apologize, to beg her to forgive me, but Tawni wouldn't let me see her. She had prevented me from seeing her, relaying Sonny's message instead.

What did she mean to 'not worry', that she was 'over it'? Does that mean she had forgiven me for the mistake or was she over me and no longer wished to date? The question nagged me all night and my plans on sleeping had gone out the window. They were still out the window until I knew the answer of my question.

I got ready for Multiple Personality Week slowly, deciding that I wasn't ready to face her. _Coward!_ My inner voice yelled, but I ignored it. I didn't want anything to erupt in public, where everybody could either watch me be crushed emotionally or make out in forgiveness. Either one was embarrassing to think about doing in public though I was desperately hoping for the latter.

My outfit was finished and I stared into the full body mirror with a hint of pride in my ocean blue eyes as I saw how different I looked.

I wore a green, red, and gray plaid shirt, the short sleeves a little too long to be a stylish; they went halfway to my elbows. My pocket protector sat securely in the front pocket of my shirt and my old jeans, which I had bought from the Goodwill-I shivered at the horrid name-were years out of style; they didn't have rips or color or even fake paint splatter on them. The ends of the legs rest slightly above my ankles as I secured them with a plain black belt above my waist; the presence of jeaned clothing up that high was uncomfortable. Plain leaned suspenders helped the belt keep them up that high. I had slipped a calculator in my pants pocket and I slipped the large black glasses with duct tape in the middle. My perfect hair was filled with oily-looking chemicals and slicked down and behind. These chemicals were unknown to my blonde locks and they didn't react well, losing a lot of shine and silky smoothness from the products. It killed me to do this to my gorgeous hair, but it was required; my perfect hair didn't match my outfit or personality.

My new name was Sterling Knight. I was a classic nerd, the kind you saw on 90's TV shows. I was smart, goofy, and annoying. I didn't care about how I looked and made sure to always do the right thing, straying away from any kind of trouble. I didn't hang out with beautiful people but stared from far away. I hated all kinds of fun and risks, eager to stay in the background and never be noticed.

Sterling was the complete opposite of me. I remembered how I won last year with Christopher Wilde, a charming Western cowboy who had southern blood and a southern accent. Though I was incredibly charming naturally, Christopher had been a different kind of charming. Shy, brave, easily embarrassed, and polite in every way. Not to say I wasn't polite, it was just that Christopher had a tendency to give up his own happiness for others even if they didn't deserve it.

I finally left my dressing room, eager to avoid Sonny all day like the coward Sterling was.

As I made my way to the lunch room I heard the sounds of sobbing from the hall in front of me. I turned the corner, curious, and was hit head-on by a small girl.

We fell to ground, me taking the impact while she landed on top of me. I looked up and saw the smallest Random, Zora (I had made an effort to learn their names since I started to date Sonny) laying on me. She was sobbing endlessly and I wondered what made her so upset.

"Are you OK? You ran into me pretty hard." I said.

She stopped from her wild waterworks and raised her face to meet me. I realized what she was wearing-Plain Jane clothes in my opinion-and she saw what I was wearing, though it didn't seem to register at first.

Then she gasped and launch herself off of me, horror and concern on her face. I rose too and gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Chad…" Mary's (Zora's) voice was shell shocked as she stared at me. "You need to watch out before she hurts you." She said after a minute of silence.

"What out? I somebody trying to hurt me?" I said panicked. Not just Sterling would be panicked about this so I didn't have to fake the concern in my voice.

"Yeah," Mary sniffled. "its Sonny. Or should I say Demi." Mary's face mouth curled into a twisted snarl at the name Demi and I guessed that Demi was Sonny's other personality. I wonder why Mary was so disgusted with Sonny's other personality and why fear popped into her eyes at the unfamiliar name.

"What did Sonny-I mean Demi-do to you Mary?" I asked.

Mary turned to me with fearful eyes and tears began to overflow again.

"She attacked me." She said her voice full of fear and thick with tears. "I had never seen her so…violent. It was like she enjoyed the pain I felt when she tossed me over her shoulder and threw me onto the floor. And then, she nearly punched me; her fist was this close to face Chad!" She screamed at me, holding her fingers less than an inch from each other. Her voice was harder to make out as more tears fell. "I'd never seen her so crazy before. It was like she wasn't Sonny anymore; like she was some other monstrous creature that lived for others' pain."

I gasped. This sounded nothing like the Sonny Munroe I knew and loved; my little short stack, my lady. Had my unintentional betrayal hurt her so much as to turn her into a monster?

"And then she threatened me Chad! I'd never seen her more serious in my life, and I'm telling you; in her eyes was a death promise. She threatened you too!" She continued to scream.

"WHAT?" I yelled back, interrupting her. "Sonny? Sonny Munroe, threaten physical harm on me?" I was shocked to say the least.

"Yes; did you not get the whole 'she-threw-me-on-the-ground-and-nearly-punched-me' thing Pooper?" Mary was angry to say the least.

"Yeah but…" I was at a loss for words. "What did she say?"

"She said she was going to punch you in the face that you were owed it." Mary said and it was confirmed that Sonny didn't forgive me. Crap. "She threatened Portlyn too. Not that she doesn't deserve it, but Sonny called her a slut and said that she wished she could hurt her in ways that were illegal."

Mary looked beyond distressed by now and so I worse. Slut? That was such a…non-Sonny word. I just couldn't imagine her saying something like that.

Plus, Sonny had never been one to encourage violence of any kind and for any problem. So her suggesting that beating me and Portlyn up seemed beyond her to me.

I was terrified if this was all the result of Portlyn's kiss. The thought of Sonny being like this forever, threatening people and hurting her friends, just seemed so wrong to me that I cringed. And for it to be my fault? Even worse.

"Where is she?" I demanded. Mary looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you crazy? Sonny going to kill you when she gets her hands on you." Mary and I both cringed at the image of Sonny actually hurting someone, though I think Mary was really cringing from remembering Sonny attacking her. "Why do you want to find her?"

Mary seemed morbidly curious as to why I would willingly give myself over to my seemingly murderous girlfriend. The answer was simple; I knew Sonny. I knew she was just hurt and didn't want to express it. She didn't want to be a pathetic wreak and break down crying all the time. So she was being tough and angry just like yesterday when she snapped at Nico.

Plus, she had already been in a bad mood yesterday, barely smiling at all, and my betrayal didn't help. But maybe, just maybe, if I apologized and got everything alright with her again, she wouldn't attack her friends. Right now she was probably sitting in a corner anyway, sobbing her eyes out in mortification at what she had said and done.

"I have to apologize. I can't put if off any longer." I told her and then left Mac Falls studio, heading over to So Random!

I was afraid of what Sonny would do because for all I knew she would rip my head off the second she saw me. It seemed silly, to think Sonny could hurt another living creature, but something about Mary made me believe she had and would gladly do it again.

No Chad, Sonny wasn't like that. She loves you and you love her; never doubt that. This will work out once you apologize.

Or at least, I hoped it would.

So how do you think Demi will react to Chad's apology? It may be violent. It may be funny (depending on your sense of humor). It may be colorful. You never know.

And what about Portlyn? Should she be afraid? You bet!

Do you like how it's going so far? Please tell me! Review are inspiration and I NEED INSPIRATION!

You want a song suggestion? Well I heard the song _Clap Your Hands by Sia_ on the radio and liked it so I looked up the music video. It was freaky, let me say that. Puppets freak me out.

~Sweevil Out!


	4. But it was a Trick

Disclaimer: I'm just not that creative to make SWAC up. So of course I don't own it.

A/N- Nothing I want to really say so don't read this unless you want to waste ten seconds of your life.

CPOV:

I made my way over to the So Random! stage and couldn't help but speed up my steps. I wanted to find Sonny and prove Mary wrong. I wanted to find out what kind of trick this was that the randoms were playing on me.

But my confidence dripped away as I passed people in small groups whispering to each other. I caught several words they were saying and they worried me.

"OMG can believe she did that?"

"I didn't see it what happened?"

"She totally attacked her co-star!"

"No way!"

"It was like she suddenly developed some super wrestling moves or something."

"I don't believe it; she's way too nice to do that."

"I didn't either til I saw THAT. It was totally out of nowhere. All the child did was come up behind her."

"And she didn't even look like she regretted it!"

"She scares me now."

You can tell what I was thinking.

No. Sonny is still Sonny even during this week where everyone was someone else. Underneath it all she was still the sweet, caring, funny girl I fell in love with. Even though I didn't tell her yet exactly how much she means to me, I will when I she her.

I'll beg if I have to and Chad Dylan Coope-I mean Sterling Knight doesn't take no for an answer. Well, Sterling does but that's beside the point. I will apologize and get my lady back.

I cautiously entered the practice stage because I had this crazy feeling that the second I came in I'd get ambushed by flying fists. _Shut up Chad, you're making sound like Sonny's a crazy person or something like that._

I scanned the stage and saw two girls sitting together and playing their lines back and forth to each other.

One had these cowgirl blonde braids and giant overalls; I recognized Tawni easily. But I straightened my glasses as I peered at the actress beside her.

I didn't recognize her at all. She had black curly hair and several blood red streaks in it. I could see the back of her shirt and saw the grey and purple with a black vest and thought: _Who is this? I don't recognize this actress. Did they get a new guest star on MPW?_

I walked down to the girls as I studied the actress. She didn't seem to give much away and she was speaking so quietly that I couldn't hear her voice.

I finally stopped halfway to the girls and yelled, "Tawni, who is that beside you? Did you get a guest star for this week?"

My voice was politely patient as the two girls turned around to face me in surprise.

My jaw dropped. I swear I felt the carpet with my chin as I stared at a cowgirl Tawni and a punk/gothic Sonny.

Yes, you got me right, I said a _punk/gothic Sonny_.

She was wearing said shirt along with black skinny jeans covered with decorative red paint that matched her streaks. Her gray shoes just matched the rest of her tough exterior, along with the gloves.

Tawni's eyes widened in surprise at my arrival and quickly turned to check Sonny's reaction to my appearance. I copied her.

Sonny's face was shocked for a second before it twisted into an expression I'd never seen on her face before. It was an annoyed and furious snarl but her eyes were lit up with a kind of excitement that made me fear for my life. I didn't understand it.

Sonny stood and her eyes looked especially dark with this intimidating excitement.

"Chad."

Her voice was the same voice but was different in so many ways. It was more intimidating than her expression which hadn't changed when she stood into a casual yet oddly frightening stance with one hand curled into a fist at her side and the other resting on her hip.

Her voice was thick with anger and hate, causing me to jump back in surprise and give out startled Sterling yelp in shock. Her voice was so…antagonistic. Totally un-Sonny.

So Mary had been right all along. I had hurt Sonny and now she was nearly _growling_ at me.

"S-Sonny?"

DPOV:

It turned out I'm a pretty good actress though I blame having to pretend to be Sonny for that. I can fake the stupid voices and be funny just like Sonny can and it sickened me. I was better than Sonny and she shouldn't be able to do the things I could, she was too pathetic. Then again, I didn't want her to be better than me at anything except being a wimp.

So I was stuck acting like some redhead with a stupid nasal voice and was doing pretty good at it while Jonnie played my sick imaginary friend. Not cool.

Jonnie was the only one who hadn't heard of what happened to Mary yet, having gone to the bathroom to remove the noticeable make-up she had had on and put on less noticeable brands. Her Coco Mocho Coco lipstick was put on slightly you could barely see it.

I was glad she hadn't. It's not that I was embarrassed; I just needed someone to practice with.

That was when a timid voice spoke up from behind us.

"Tawni, who is that beside you? Did you get a guest star for this week?"

Jonnie and I turned around, surprised that someone else was here. I thought only So Random! stars were allowed here.

Oh it's Chad; well that explains why someone else was here. Chad apparently thought he could go anywhere he wanted according to Jonnie.

Chad's jaw dropped as his eyes skimmed over my outfit and I knew he was seeing a girl far different from his girlfriend. He looked different from the coolcat that the internet put him out to be.

He was dressed like a freaking nerd for Multiple Personality Week and I had to force my face to stay in it's current expression and not bust out laughing at his outfit. I'm glad I'd been acting for the last three hours. He looked like the poster child for _What Not to Wear_. Oh God, I'm about to explode!

I felt Jonnie and Chad's eyes on me and the sight of his ocean blue sparkly eyes made me angry.

No matter how much I hated Sonny and the fact that no matter how much I wish it weren't true that this was originally Sonny's body, I absolutely _despised_ the fact that someone would hurt my fellow personality while I was around. I had to listen to all the crap she thought as she held me off from control; plus, hurting Sonny's feelings was my job!

I usually didn't want to admit it but Sonny was part of me and even though she wouldn't be part of me for much longer she didn't deserve to be hurt _that_ bad. It hurt me too, but only to a certain extent, and I hated that with a passion. I could handle what I dished out but that didn't mean I like the fact that this body naturally felt hurt when Chad's betraying (in Sonny's point of view) face showed up like nothing happened.

It also annoyed me that he could act like he hadn't done anything, like he was innocent. Nothing gets to me more furious than Sonny's personality and people who don't fess up to things they've done, good or bad.

I examined the situation before me and went through the options of what to do.

I could act like Sonny and be all forgiving and have to deal with this lovesick badboy/nerd for the rest of the week til I drop him like cold turkey and break his little heart unexpectedly.

I could be all 'get away from me you freak' and beat the boy up like I promised.

I could get a little revenge for the lovey-dovey crap I had to listen to during Sonny's last moments even though it was a favor to me. Then I'll break his little heart just for my own personal game and watch him tear himself apart and beg.

I chose option C. It sounded more fun; you know how I love listening to people begging me for stuff.

"Chad." I said my voice an all-powerful growl as I stood to face him. My expression was as scary as my tone.

Fear jumped into Chad's eyes as I spoke and I glared full force at him til I could feel my eyes burn impressions into his face. He yelped as my dark brown eyes met his sparkly blue.

"S-Sonny?"

His voice, unlike mine, was uncertain and I let my Sonny-acting skills take over.

"Chad! What are you doing here on the So Random set?" My innocent Sonny voice could have fooled Connie into thinking I was her daughter and my Sonny smile was wide and bright, the cherry on top.

Chad looked confused at my new expression. So did Jonnie for that matter.

"Sonny, are you OK?" My act tricked Chad into thinking that I was Sonny and that he had made it up. Good, it was working.

"I'm fine," I told him as I moved in his direction one step at a time. "I heard what you told T-Jonnie." I pointed to Jonnie.

He looked nervous at that fact and very intimidated by my happy smile, like I would snap at him any second. Dang, I have to do better.

"And…?" He stammered.

I got up to his face, leaning so that our eyes were inches apart and our lips even closer.

My expression turned blank for a second and I enjoyed watching him sweat at my demanding stare. He blinked several times and tried to scoot away but I just got closer. I didn't even blink.

Sonny's bright smile exploded onto my face.

"I forgive you." My breath blew onto his face and I leaned forward before smashing my lips to his.

It was awful but I had to. Thank god my body knew instinctually how to respond to him and kiss him back. I never had kissed anyone before but apparently Sonny has, and many times too. So disgusting.

Now for the fun part.

I pulled back from him and he gave me a full blown Chad Dylan Cooper smile and pushed his glasses up, blushing slightly. I gave him a nervous Sonny smile that I could tell dazzled him.

Then I pulled back my fist, which had been balled up at my side since he came in, and slammed it into his jaw with all the force I had.

Jonnie screamed as Chad fell to the ground groaning and moaning cuss words that I was pretty proud he knew. Then again this is Hollywood.

"CHAD! DEMI, what the hell did you DO!" Jonnie had a pretty loud voice and I wondered if anyone would show up. Since she yelled my name there would probably be police on there way this minute; ambulance too.

"Get this straight you blonde jerk; I don't want to hear any apologies. I swore I would kick your butt and I keep my promises. Now leave me alone til I tell you to come back. You hear me? I can't stand the fact that you just let that happen, didn't even try to stop til I came by!

"Well guess what? We are through and I'm not gonna deal with your pathetic ass hanging around me anymore. No beat it before I 1993 you!" I screamed at him.

_No!_

I glared as Chad's face contorted into such hurt that I was proud of myself. He stumbled to his feet and ran off. I saw tiny drops fall from his face as he went.

Two people in one day; that's a record.

_You are an awful creation and I wish you had never existed!_ Sonny snarled at me in hate and sadness as she saw her crying boyfriend scurry away like the rat he was. She felt like crying herself and I wanted to lock her away again but me and Chad's kiss had fulfilled her wishes and shocked her back into existence.

You see, I feel the need to explain what goes on when we co-exist like this.

You see, most of the time one of is locked away into the deepest pits of our mind, unconscious. But when the one locked away gains enough willpower and pushes against the other's consciousness or the one in control looses all will to keep on going, then the locked away one will emerge and take control immediately.

But when we are both are here together it's a constant battle between the two of us, both simultaneously pushing against each other for total control. The stronger one controls the body and the weaker one sits back and struggles to be able to move something. Sometimes the control will be split like in bad movies with ghosts or other body-controlling creatures.

I struggled to keep a hold onto my body as Sonny's willpower tripled in her anguish and fury, bantering against mine. I lost control for a second as tears-Sonny's tears-spilled from my eyes and my hands-her hands-reached out for a second as if to bring Chad back.

Then I took control again, my self hate at the loss of control overcoming her inexperienced fury and crippling sadness, and pushed her back as her power failed.

_Chad, how could you do that to CHAD! I'm an awful person to think he really meant it when he kissed Portlyn; and stupid! I let this happen, he hates me, he hates me_. Sonny sobbed in the back of my head as she pushed in a weak effort to regain control. I let her have her anguish, enjoying it. It was like a private show for my own entertainment.

_I doubt that he hates you and that is just an added bonus. He still loves you or he wouldn't have been crying; oh I'm so good and these famous kids are just so emotional it's hilarious. Besides, you should be thanking me._

_THANKING YOU! I SHOULD ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU HURT Chad? _Her fury melted into sobbing again and I started to mentally push Sonny in with the emotional stars.

_Well, he hurt you Sonny. And I'm the only one allowed to hurt you like that silly child. So now you have your revenge; Chad is just as hurt as you were. _My mental tone added the 'of course' to my words. I was calm like there was nothing wrong with my logic; and there wasn't.

Jonnie skidded to a stop beside me shook my shoulders as Sonny's tears continued to flow. Her anguish was strong enough to cause me to cry to my extreme discomfort. I didn't like crying as it made me feel weak.

"What is WRONG with you? You just punched CHAD DYLAN COOPER, your BOYFRIEND, and then broke up with him." Jonnie had small tears run down her face as she saw my own. "Oh, I get it. You didn't want to did you? It's OK sweetie; it will get better."

Jonnie was comforting like how Sonny was with her friends but I didn't have time to focus on her words as Sonny attacked me again, knocking the breath out of me. I struggled to keep a hold.

_GO AND TELL HIM YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT NOW!_ She demanded as her hope of controlling my body (for now) disappeared. She knew that begging pleased me and thought I would consider it.

_No way Sonshine._ I called her that to hurt her even more and weaken her in an effort to make her willpower weak enough to make her want to disappear again but all it did was make her sob harder inside my head.

_You'll see, I did you a favor. Revenge, remember? You deserved some and you got it. You said it yourself that he betrayed you and whether it was intentional or not doesn't matter. He didn't even fire her, just gave her a warning. How many times has that happened Sonshine?_

She didn't answer me and I continued my explanation.

_So say thank you like the good little girl you are. You know, me doing you favors is very rare and you should enjoy the moment. It isn't something you experience often._

_Revenge? I don't want REVENGE! I'm not like YOU! I don't want REVENGE, I want to fix things and get them back to normal. I want to live surrounded by happiness and love not hate and anger like you! And now you just made Chad think I'm some creep who hates him. That's not helping me, helping me is letting me have control again so I can apologize for hurting him. _She gasped as she remembered the punch.

"He'll forgive you Demi, Chad loves you too much to not. But you regret it don't you?"

_OMG, you PUNCHED CHAD! And with my body! _Her shame and self hate were overcoming and I shied away from her.

"No, I don't regret punching him…he deserved it. Now I need some alone time Tawni so let go of my shoulder and let me leave; I don't want comfort but time to think." I said.

She willingly let go and I forced my feet to walk forward. Sonny wanted to go left towards Chad's dressing room but I forced us to go right, towards my dressing room.

_Please,_ she begged.

I walked with an emotionless face as I passed several people on the way to the dressing room. They cowered away from me or glared with disgust. I didn't care.

Sonny's agony was getting to me since our minds were technically the same mind. Sonny continued to fight again desperately and I kept her at bay with my strength.

She didn't know what she was talking about. If life was always peaceful how could there be any excitement in life. Everything would be too easy. Revenge was one of the things that made it exciting and kept you on your toes. Plus, revenge was part of human nature.

No, Sonny didn't know what she was talking about.

My phone sat on my dresser as I entered the room and closed the door, happy there were extra blankets in here along with a couch. It rang as I entered and I went over and checked to see who was calling.

_Mom._ Sonny thought in wonder. _Why is she calling?_

I let it ring til the last ring in true Demi fashion and then picked it up.

"Sonny? Why haven't you called me? I got them e-mail that there was a Multiple Personality Week and on…that day." He words were rushed she was eager to make sure she got it all out before I cut her off. "I'm sorry. I should have been a better mother, especially with your…condition."

I hated that she called me a 'condition' like I was some parasite in her daughter's body.

_You _are_ a parasite in a way but I agree with you; she makes it sound like I'm sick or wrong or something. You're the sick one. _Sonny agreed.

"You don't have to do it sweetheart. You can come home, Marshall wouldn't mind. You don't even have to tell them if you don't want to."

Connie thought that my silence meant there was something wrong with me but I had learned that Munroes don't stop til they get the full apology out. That's why I'm a Lovato; we don't apologize.

_Isn't it odd that your last name has the word love in it yet you are the most hateful person I've ever met even though you're technically part of me?_

"I don't want to come home C-mom. I'm fine; I'm over it. I even smiled yesterday thanks to Chad and the guys." I told her and Sonny cringed at Chad's name. "You don't have to worry at all. Demi," I didn't even pause at my name. "has been gone for years. She isn't coming back." My voice was perfect Sonny imitation and it had just the right amount of confidence in it. Sonny grudgingly admitted that it sounded like what she would say.

"OK honey, if you're sure…"

"I AM mom. Now I really need to rest since we're filming tomorrow. Love you." I hung up without another word and dropped the phone, not caring if I broke it.

Tired as I was, I pushed Sonny to the edges of my mind. She was weakened from her anguish and I realized what made her gain strength also made her lose it.

So as I got under the covers on the couch I imagined what Chad's face would look like tomorrow when he saw me again. The hurt and betrayal the would twist his on his mouth, the pain that would flashing in his eyes and make them lose a bit of their sparkle, and the bruise that would form on his jaw where I hit him with my fist…

_No! Chad…_

The pain at my images became too much and Sonny happily gave up and retreated into the deepest dark depths of our mind.

_I will fix this…_

Her final promise before the silence didn't bother me as I fell into a restful slumber, my signature cruel smile on my face.

CPOV:

_She hates you Chad, she said so herself. She called you a pathetic ass and told you to stop hanging around her._

I ran as fast as I could through the halls to my set.

_That's not like Sonny. She must really hate you to punch you Chad; Sonny couldn't ever do that to anybody unless she really hated them. She hates you Chad._

The lights were off, suiting my mood perfectly as I made my way to my dressing room. The tears ran happily down like never before; I was glad I had memorized the way to my dressing room.

"Chad?" Portlyn's voice was the only one I heard as I passed the girl's bathroom, not really caring.

"Go away," I moaned as I left her in my dust.

I wrenched open the door and locked it shut. I didn't want any unwanted visitor walking in on my misery. I didn't need or want comfort.

Sonny had been the one who comforted me. When I told her about my parents she hugged me close, when my grandma got sick she gave me a kiss and said that everything would be alright, and when Mackenzie Falls was loosing it's ratings she was the one who said that my show would always be number one because I was in it.

But now my Sonshine was covered up with these awful dark Demi clouds and she wasn't the same. I was to blame for it all, of course, and I deserved no less than a punch in the face.

Would things get better? I hoped so even though it wasn't likely. But a guy could always hope.

Tears continued as I sat on my huge bed as I cried and stared at a picture of me and Sonny.

_I don't think I can fix this…_

PortlynPOV:

I watched Chad run right past me as I exited the girls bathroom. He was crying like I'd never seen him do before and not even looking as he went in the general direction of his dressing room.

"Chad?" I was worried about the guy. I loved like pathetic little Sonny never would and it hurt me to see his gorgeous face stained with tears and red. It made him seen less beautiful.

No, nobody is more beautiful than Chad guy-wise. Girl-wise, I was also the most beautiful. Therefore, we _must _be together. It only made sense.

But then the little random by the name of Sonny Munroe came along and ruined everything. I almost had him too, and then she comes with her stupid smile and her perky attitude and set everything off course.

I tried to convince Chad that his little random girlfriend wasn't worthy of him by showing him what a _real _kiss with a _real _girl was like and I almost got him to give in and respond when _she_ came along and ruined it, again.

"Ugh, the little brat!" I growled uselessly in my frustration. I wanted Chad and that girl ruined it for me.

She was going to pay. I didn't take those kickboxing classes for nothing. I wanted to bet the girl to a pulp just to prove that I was the better of the two of us.

My hands clenched in anticipation of the first strike but I let myself relax with the yoga that I had taken along with the karate.

I wasn't the smartest person in the world, even I know that. I'm more of a instinctual person; try and give me something complex and I go blank. That's why fighting and yoga were easy and inside my abilities; it was all simple moves and rules. Never fight fair, take deep breaths, hit to the left with your right. Easy simple rules that came into existence before the wheel did.

I thought about whom could make Chad go off like that, make him so upset that he _cried,_ and the answer came along instantly.

Sonny Munroe.

That girl is going _down._

How do think I'm doing? Do you want more of my evil Demi goodness or some sweet Sonny time or even a little bit of weepy Chad and pissed Portlyn? Well all will soon be delivered. All in good time.

Don't lose hope yet faithful readers, Sonny will have a comeback in around1-3 chapters; I haven't gotten anything final yet but will attempt. It's hard because my school's 1st home football game is tonight and I'm in the marching band (I play Alto Sax!) so I have to be there.

Wish me luck with balancing though I think I'm doing pretty well.

The only song I could recommend is _Worry About You by 2am club._

~Sweevil Out!


	5. Coiled Up On the Dirty Ground

Disclaimer: Don't even think…I said don't even! I said don't even think that I created this! I do own Demi Lovato though…or at least her personality.

A/N-I was sitting around writing this chapter when I thought about the character that I created, Demi. As I thought about her personality I realized just how much it says about me that I can create such horrifying characters inside my brain. And then to add to that, the way I can make them so realistic that my readers actually _hate_ them…Even my other main story doesn't say good things about me with all the death and suicide I put into it. I don't think my sanity is still here but these stories do say good things about my writing ability.

Then again, when have you ever met a good writer who's sane? Yeah, me either.

And **Following My Own Footsteps** I didn't realize but yes, that part does remind me of that part in _The Host_. I love that book too! Maybe I have another twin besides my SOLAL story twin!

**Also, I'm warning you of violence in this chapter. Just a warning. There will be a good bit of violence in this story.**

DPOV:

The next morning was much slower. I may not have mentioned it but I'm not a morning person. I get cranky if I stay in control long enough to see the crack of dawn and you do not want to mess with a cranky morning Demi. When I was ten and in the hospital after they first diagnosed Sonny, they would tie my hands and legs down incase when they woke Sonny up it was really me. Those doctors really learned after I broke that blonde lady's collar bone with an IV stand and pulled that old man's hair out when he tried to grab a hold of me.

I also failed to mention my aversion to being touched in any way. After all the muscle men holding me still in my wild attacks, I couldn't stand the thought of someone else's skin touching my own. It made me feel violated and restricted.

Sure, I can touch someone when striking them, but when it's _them_ touching _me_ without _my_ _permission_ is when I get freaked out. It brings back memories of doctors and counselors and mental institutes and…it was a rough two years for both me and Sonny.

But even all the time that I had spent being the circus sideshow that me and my other personality was, I was still a little nervous as I made my way to the cafeteria, marching softly through the empty halls.

I hadn't seen anyone since I woke up. My cast wasn't in the Prop House or their dressing rooms, the Mac Falls cast wasn't in their studio (I wanted to pass by Chad's room this morning to see if he was still crying but I heard nothing when I passed his door.), and nobody was lounging around in the halls, not even the staff. I felt like they were all avoiding me.

Had Mr. Condor called the police yet? Or had Marshall called Connie and told her what happened yesterday? My body twitched uncontrollably at the thought of how Connie would react to that. She would know that I was here, that I had been the one talking to her on the phone, and she would bring doctors and experts and _needles_…

I was restraining myself from cringing as I stepped beside the doorway of the cafeteria. I noticed that, even before my arrival, there was little to none conversation going on.

"…now I know you all are being other people this week but remember this, there is no fighting to be allowed on my studio grounds. I will not tolerate my stars getting harmed in any physical way. Any violence will lead to immediate firing of any actors or actresses who are found, from this minute forth, in any kind of physical argument. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Condor roared at the people in the cafeteria.

I grinned. So, the fame dolls were getting the speech by Mr. Condor for what I did. Wicked.

I heard a half-hearted reply from the stars until Mr. Condor yelled, "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Immediately all the stars shouted, "Yes Mr. Condor sir!" Hm, I think I like my boss, he makes people fear him. I might actually respect him.

I decided that since there weren't any investigators here trying to hunt me down like a rabid dog, the coast was clear. I walked through the door and stood there, examining the room.

Mr. Condor was standing in front of where the food was with Marshall and all the other directors by his sides. All the stars were sitting down at the tables or leaning against the walls, depending on what you fake personality would do.

The Mac Falls cast sat at the table right next to my cast, their leader missing. My cast was all tense as guitar strings, their backs needle straight and their muscles coiled to spring.

As soon as I entered the room reacted. My cast, along with the rest of the stars in the room, turned to see me standing in the doorway. The Mackenzie Falls actors all widened their eyes and looked away from me, as if I would go away if they didn't see me. My cast looked at me with fear and, in Mary and the guys case, hate. I was happily surprised; I had made them hate little Sonshine. Everybody else in the room looked at as if I was the ghost of Christmas future, ready to deliver their deaths. The directors who I didn't know immediately started to gossip to one another and Marshall's face paled at the sight of me.

Mr. Condor though, didn't act like I expected. I'm sure I was the reason he came to talk to everyone anyway so I was surprised that he looked at me as if I were another bratty actress. It made me feel less…threatening.

I spied the trays of food in front of everyone and the breakfast foods displayed on the metal sever table thing, hot and ready to eat.

I nearly pouted. "Well, nobody it was breakfast time." I said, looking directly at my cast. They tensed up again and my eyes narrowed at them; wasn't I important enough to be told it was time to eat?

I marched over to the food display and grabbed an apple, biting into it. It was good.

"Miss Monroe, do I need to inform you that there will be no fighting allowed on my studio property?" Mr. Condor said. I smirked as I walked towards the door, ready to leave; these brats didn't deserve my presence.

"Sure, Mr. Birdman." I replied, taking another bite of my apple. Everybody got quiet; it almost hurt my ears.

I turned to see the shock and horror on every director's face. Every one of the tweens in the room stared at me like I had just dug my own grave. Even Jonnie (Tawni) had enough sympathy in her to give me an I'll-cry-at-your-funeral look.

Mr. Condor's face was the funniest. His face was red as a cherry in anger and his beady eyes were focused on me like lasers. I could imagine cartoonish steam coming out of his ears, along with a little meter thing that had broken from the heat of anger on top of his forehead.

I had to catch myself before I started snickering.

"WHAT, did you call me?" He said in a voice that told me he was (obviously) angry and was trying to control himself the same way I was trying to control myself from laughing.

"Mr. Birdman." I told him. "'Cause you know, condors are birds." I stated the fact with a duh-like tone.

Mr. Condor's glare became so furiously scary that it rivaled mine, but I was unfazed. I took another bite of my apple just to prove it.

This action seemed to annoy him greatly, and I knew how he felt; I hated it when people tried to act like they weren't scared of me when I could tell that they were.

But I wasn't scared of this temperamental man, no matter how much he glared at me; and the dude looked like he was about to burst from this one little comment. He really was temperamental.

I grinned at the fun I could have with him. I wanted to send this guy over the edge with anger and watch him explode like fireworks on the 4th of July.

"But I've been hearing rumors Mr. Birdman. The nickname seems to fit in more than one way; you fly from wife to wife like a migrating bird." I said, taking another bite of my apple. More silence from my audience and more steam from the head-man.

"I looked up all past news on you and let me tell you, it's not pretty. According to the press, you've had three wives before an affair-one of many supposed affairs-led to the becoming of your daughter, Dakota. And, the story said that you later married the woman just to make it seem like she wasn't an accident." Everyone was speechless right now, having never heard the news on their employer. The directors were switching between looking at me, to Mr. Condor, to each other. Marshall looked embarrassed and I knew that he was going to get in trouble for just being my director. Bonus!

Mr. Condor was shocked out of his anger, his face paling slightly after being such a bright red. I gave him my cruel smile that could make a grown man tremble and Mr. Condor almost looked like he was intimidated, or _scared_.

"I bet you never told the little child, did you Mr. Birdman?" I asked him, looking at my painted black nails as if the subject was boring me to death, even though internally I was grinning in victory. "I bet you she doesn't even know. Has it been hard, being married to the same woman for so long? Not as much fun?"

I was grinning a wicked grin right now as I looked up and met the full grown man's eyes, which were looking at me incredulously. Like he was shocked I knew this information.

I gave a fake sigh. "Oh well, I know it isn't my job to tell your precious angel she was a mistake. I wonder if that's why you spoil the little darling so much. To make up it up to her." With that I left the lunchroom the same way I did yesterday; with a crowd of shocked silent stars behind me and a broken soul left in the dust.

_I think I was starting to like mornings_ I thought to myself as I exited the room, taking one final bite of my apple before discarding the fruit in a passing trashcan.

As I walked to rehearsal I didn't seem to realize the storm brewing in the back of my head. It was barely there at all, so I ignored it.

PPOV:

I watched Little Miss Sonshine leave the lunchroom as we all stared at her silently.

Who knew? I sure know I didn't!

But as my mind tried to think of how someone could know exactly the right information to destroy someone's confidence like Sonny just destroyed Mr. Condor's my mind went blank; I couldn't think of anything.

Mr. Condor was where most eyes were looking, and boy was he pale! It looked like he just saw a ghost!

He turned stiffly before marching-there was no other way to describe the way he walked-out the door that Sonny walked out of a minute before, muttering something about paperwork he had to do.

And Mr. Condor _never_ does his own work.

_That little girl is going to die_, I mentally snarled.

When I had heard Mr. Condor's announcement that there was to be no fighting on the studio grounds, I had become very worried. How would be able to smash that fragile girl to pieces if I wasn't allowed to fight her?

But then I had a brainstorm-something that almost never happens to me-and thought, what about inviting her to my gym where I learned to fight and challenge the girl to a match? She wouldn't be able to refuse the chance to fight me; I heard from my cast mates that she even threatened to beat me up!

Chad hadn't emerged from his dressing room either, so he was either sleeping, moping, or crying (I hadn't heard the sounds of the last one come from his dressing room in a while so I'm guessing it's one of the earlier two).

I smiled to myself, a cruel smile that might have looked something like Sonny's new smile, though it no where near as scary.

Well Little Miss Sonshine, you just bit off more than you can chew.

'Cause if you want a fight, you're about to get one.

DPOV:

Rehearsals took forever to start, but mostly it was because I was waiting around for someone, anyone, to show their face at the rehearsal studio. About two hours I waited and waited and _waited_.

None of them could do it for the longest time. Not a single cast member entered the studio til about two and a half hours.

Then, the door creaked open slightly and a familiar African American face looked out at me, his eyes fearful. I didn't look directly at him, wanting him to gain the courage to freaking enter the studio already, and listened as the door creaked open and several pairs of footsteps walked up to where I was sitting, already dressed and ready to practice the Icky Vicky sketch.

"'Bout time you guys showed up," I muttered under my breath as I turned to face the four stars. The storm brewed in the back of my head but again, I didn't notice it consciously. I was about as aware of this fact as I was the fact that I was breathing.

They all looked nervous at the sight of me but I put on my best Sonny smile, remembering that I had to be Sonny at rehearsals.

"Hey guys!" I said, cheerful as a cheerleader.

This time nobody relaxed and I frowned at them, acting confused. "You guys OK? You all look really…tense."

They all seemed to slowly be fooled, aside from Zora. And yes, I did say Zora, I refer to them all by their real names a practices.

But that girl was getting on my nerves. She always saw through my pretenses and saw the truth. I would be surprised if the child had hacked into my records at the mental hospital we were forced to go to for two years. Two years of torture all because of one day.

"We were all…hesitant, to be near you Sonny." Nico finally said after several minutes of silence.

Oh, they were scared of me. This made sense; I was a very frightening character. I wanted to smile at the bliss of the fact so freely confirmed but I forced my face to frown and my eyes to darken with worry and sadness. I looked down and away.

"Oh, I get it. You all don't want to be around me because of what I've done this week. I'm sorry, I was…I don't know what I was doing, truthfully. Just being somebody else, I guess. I'm sorry if I scared you guys, it kind of scares me how easily I came be someone so…" I searched for a word Sonny would use to describe me. "…horrible." There was a perfect one!

The storm, still not powerful enough to catch my attention, grew stronger.

I was almost disgusted with myself at how sad I sounded. And not just sad but weak too. I sounded just like how Sonny sounds when she's upset and regretful about something. It always sickened me that I would forever have the same voice as Sonny Monroe, the sweet girl. It was one of the few things I couldn't change, unlike hair color and fashion.

But I had to admit I was one hell of an actor. I fooled them perfectly this time, even Zora. I know this because they immediately tried to sooth me.

"No Sonny, you're just a really good actress." Grady said.

"Yeah, you had us all fooled into thinking you had gone crazy or something." Tawni continued.

"I bet you'll win it for us Sonny; you've been so unlike yourself, it's impossible for you not too." Nico added.

"Come on Sonny, don't cry." Zora begged her voice tender and caring.

I wanted to yell at the children that they were all so stupid for believing me, that I was a better actor than they would ever know, but I refrained and just looked up at them with dreary eyes. I gave a soft smile.

"Thanks guys. I guess I just got a little carried away with this competition, didn't I?" God I sound so remorseful I wanna puke. This whole act is making me sick; I might have to go to the nurse's office. Nasty.

Nico, Grady, and Tawni all laughed nervously and nodded. "You are known to be competitive." Zora said. "Remember the musical chairs game we had with the Mackenzie Falls cast?" They all laughed.

I couldn't hide my horror for a second and I was thanking the gods that they were all laughing and not looking at me.

A musical chairs game! How…how _insultingly childish_ and _stupid_ of this girl! _How_ could she play such a babyish game and still have enough pride to get up in the morning? It was such a disgrace to think that another part of my brain had the ability to play such a foolish game and _enjoy it! ENJOY IT!_

I snarled quietly under my breath so that I wouldn't start shouting profanities at my other half and slipped that bright smile back on my face. I couldn't fake it perfectly this time, and some of my true antagonism showed through. Zora twitched but said nothing.

To try to gain some of the baby's trust back (I wanted to be able to build up their hope that I was still me and then crush it again, just to see how many times they fall for it) I looked at her with my best puppy dog face (it was pretty dang good) and did the one thing I could never truthfully mean.

I freaking apologized.

I'll spare you the whole thing, since I really don't want to think about such vile words as 'I'm sorry' and 'I really didn't mean it' coming through my lips, but it had to be done. I wanted to make her cry again later, and only her fully believing that her friend was here would give me that chance.

But boy, I felt like I had just eaten a spicy pepper the way those horrifying words escaped my lips. They burned me like fire and I hated it; the way I made them sound so realistic, like I truly meant it, made it a million times worse.

_Crash!_

Lightning struck threw the sky and my eyes immediately went to the window, already too late to see anything besides the afterglow. The echoing sound of thunder reached my ears a millisecond later, telling me that the storm was directly overhead.

The sounds frightened the other stars; Zora trembled slightly, Nico jumped into Grady's arms like Shaggy and Scooby Doo, and Tawni yelped and jumped a little.

I didn't move as another round of lightning flashed in the dark sky. When I would be locked away in that hospital, the sounds of thunder and lightning would scare Sonny so much she would willingly give herself up to me, not realizing just yet what she was giving up. I would spend all hours of the night watching the majestic yellow-white flashes of lightning dance through the skies, with thunder as the music it danced to. It would fascinate me how such a massive, all-powerful thing could make weaker beings tremble with its might. That's what thunderstorms were to me; awe-inspiring masses of pure power and control. They were free, and nobody could tell them what to do.

That's what I wanted to be like: thunderstorms. I want to be big and strong and have people like Sonny cower when they hear me coming. I wanted to be able to make everyone do what I say, to be free from any type of chains that would hold me down.

I wanted to be powerful, to be able to kill like thunderstorms.

I gave a Demi version of a happy smile, and mentally greeted the old friend. My inspiration.

"OK, guys, I'm finally here." Marshall's voice floated into existence behind me but I didn't turn to look at the balding man. I was too content watching the age-old ritual before me.

"Hey Marshall," The other stars chorused, ignoring me.

"Hello Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora…Sonny." He said her name last, hesitant like the others.

I slowly turned and faced the man head on for once I didn't glare or smirk or even act like Sonny. I was sort of tamed by the comforting sounds of nature's mighty monster. It's most terrifying and ageless killer.

Thunderstorms still killed people-even today. They knocked down trees, electrocuted the earth, and sent down heavy showers of rain that could cause rivers to overflow and floods to happen. All of these things killed more people today in a single year than all the shark attacks that were reported in twice the amount of time did.

I gave a nervous Marshall a content look and he was shocked, I had to say. He had been sweating bullets from all the stress I put on him and when he saw the look on peace on my face he smiled.

"Well let's get to work folks. Even with this storm outside we have to get all the filming done on time for the show this week." Marshall said and we all got to work.

I acted out my role as the storm churned around me. I almost felt mentally connected with this storm, like part of it had stowed away inside my brain. This thought comforted me as the storms-both mental and physical-got stronger and louder.

I was the closest to being like Sonny without acting than I ever had been in my life. I was content, not merely as aggressive as I usually am, and dare I say it, happy. Yes, this storm made me feel happy, even when the power in our studio went out and we were all left in the darkness at seven o'clock.

I smiled as Tawni screamed in shock at the sudden wave of darkness. Ah, I felt like the sound was rejuvenating me, making me swell with power. Yes, the power I felt from just being in their presence made me smile my rare happy smile.

"It's OK everyone, we have flashlights. Stagehands! Bring us some flashlights so these guys can go to there respective rooms!" Marshall yelled into the complete darkness. We had been in the middle of practicing the Icky Vicky sketch with Tawni as the voice of my sick imaginary friend. The boys and Zora had already left, finished with their practice hours ago.

Soon two gangly-looking boys came the rescue with flashlights for everyone and I, with Tawni in tow, left for the Prop house. It was the best place to listen to the storm outside.

Tawni was freaking out as I led her through the dark hallways. We found out very quickly that these flashlights were in desperate need for some new batteries. My eyes had naturally adjusted to the darkness so I found my way easily to through the familiar twists and turns. But Tawni had refused to look around her and closed her eyes shut, to my dismay.

"Tawni, you need to open your eyes so we can get back to the Prop House."

"No!" She said firmly. "I am happy to stay right here til the lights come back on." Her voice was stiff and determined; she was really going to stay here.

"Tawni," I sighed. "The lights may not come back on again til tomorrow morning. Do you want to stay here in the hallway all night, alone?" I asked her, curious. I didn't even have to trick her into being scared; she already was.

Tawni yelped when I said alone but was still determined. "Yes. The power will come on soon enough-you'll see." She was letting in to the fear; I could hear it in the way she said 'you'll see'.

This is why I love thunderstorms; they make weaklings like Tawni Hart stay frozen in fear and cling to comforts like artificial light.

"Well then Tawni, I guess I'll just leave you here." I said, and started to make my way down the hallway and towards the Prop House. I had grabbed both the flashlights and taken them with me, so Tawni was left with no comfort. She started to yell for me to come back but I didn't obey her and the farther I got the more distant her voice was. Soon I couldn't hear it at all.

I knew where I was going, or at least I thought I did until I saw the giant doors with the Mackenzie Falls logo on them.

"How the hell did I end up at Mackenzie Falls?" I asked nobody in particular. I don't even know why I said it out loud.

Then I heard footsteps.

I whirled around and my hands curled into fists, ready for the first punch. A crack of lightning sounded outside, fueling my strength.

"I don't know either, but it's a good thing; I wanted to talk to you." A voice said. The silhouette of a female came into view, and I noticed that the outline of the dark shape suggested the female was wearing a short skirt and short-sleeved shirt.

They were in a Mackenzie Falls outfit.

"Which one of those Falls preps are you?" I snarled. Another crack of lightning flashed behind me and I saw, for a split second, who it was.

"I may be dumb but I'm not your average 'prep' Sonny Munroe." Portlyn said.

"That's not my name prep. It's Demi Lovato; get it right." I snarled at her, glaring full force. I couldn't help but feel an intense anger at this girl, but she was a slut and I did promise to fight the insolent girl.

"Oh," she said, before smirking at me. "You mean your Multiple Personality Week name. Demi, well that's inventive. Not really that pretty though." She was insulting my name that little brat will pay!

"It's MY name and if you insult it again I'll beat you to a bloody pulp you mangy brat. Screw any rules Mr. Birdman puts down." I growled at her. Thunder echoed behind me; it was like nature was backing me up, adding more power to my words.

"I'm more experienced with fighting techniques than you know of Demi." Portlyn shot right back. She wasn't even trembling at my glare; the girl was confident, cocky even. She'll get over that real fast.

"Well then Port, show me a place where you can demonstrate these 'techniques' and I _might_ go easy on you." I was being cocky just like her but I had good reason too and she didn't know my track record. Lots of hospital calls.

"That's just what I was thinking Demi. Follow me." Her voice was harsh like mine and that last sentence was a bark, a command. I gave in for once and followed the girl.

She led me to the exit doors, quickly unlocking them and leading me out into the pouring rain. We walked down the street and down for the road for five minutes straight; by the time we arrived at the alley beside the fighting gym/dojo, I was soaked to the bone.

But I didn't care, I was going to get some revenge on the prep for being such a slut; I believed firmly in playing around with people's feelings but I also believed in respecting what is and isn't yours. And Chad had been Sonny's. Portlyn didn't seem to want to obey that rule, and for that, along with having to make me listen to Sonny's emotional crap, I was going to hurt this girl.

At least she knew some kind of defensive strategy. It will make it more fun.

Portlyn walked halfway down the alley between the gym and the Chinese restaurant next door, before turning to face me. She got into a fighting position like I've seen boxers do on TV.

I hadn't fought somebody formally like this in years so my body didn't fall into the stance as easily. My knees were bent and my fists in front of my chest. They were so tight that the knuckles were white.

The petite girl lunged at me, her fist flying in my direction. But she was at a great disadvantage; she was clad in a soaked mini skirt and shirt while I had jean shorts, shirt, and leather jacket on. Plus, my hair was up instead down in some fancy hairstyle that was now sticking to the sides of her head. I swear the girl even had low heels on!

Not exactly gonna help her keep her balance on the wet, slippery alleyway.

I jumped out of the way and tackled the girl; I've never been one for traditional fighting. We both fell to the ground with her taking all the weight of the fall. I landed on top of her.

She struggled under my weight but I straddled her and started to punch the girl in the face. She tried to block it but my blows were powerful and more rain came down as I hit Portlyn in the face repeatedly. I saw blood come out of her nose after I hit it for a third time and I knew I had broken it.

She suddenly brought both her legs up and her feet slammed into my backside, by some chance hitting me between my shoulder blades. The pain in my back made me freeze and Portlyn took the chance to throw me off of her. I fell onto the wet ground but I immediately jumped back up; I wasn't done but far from it.

Portlyn was already up too and this time I was the one who lunged first. She wasn't as agile as me and my fist connected with her gut. The breath whooshed out of her body and I smiled.

Portlyn staggered back as I started to send a flurry of punches to her abdomen, making her unable to catch her breath. Portlyn collapsed to her knees and I smiled at this sign of submission; I would destroy her.

I swung my leg back and then forward. It connected with her rib and I heard a crack-I broke it. I repeated the motion and this time it came into contact with her chest-crack. Oops, guess I got another rib. Again; she cried out as my foot connected with her jaw, snapping her head back. This was followed by a popping sound and I realized that I popped her neck. Wicked.

"What do you think now Portlyn? Are you rethinking your decision to bring me here? You aren't the tough prep I saw ten minutes ago." I mocked, adding insult to injury.

I stopped to catch my breath and another flash of light lit up the dark alleyway. It was a scene meant for a Hollywood movie; the villain standing above the defenseless girl, smiling as they won the battle. My cruel smile grew at the thought.

"Huh, what do you say prep? ANSWER ME!" I yelled at her. I swung my foot around at a different angle this time so that it connected with her side. She hit the cold ground, soaked by the rain, and I saw blood trickle down her face from her nose. Her eyes were closed and wheezing gasps came loudly from her mouth and I stared down at the girl with a sense of pride.

I had done this to her. I, Demi Lovato have destroyed this tween start in matter of ten minutes. Give me ten more and she'll be dead.

But I didn't need murder on my hands, especially this child's. She just wasn't worth the jail time.

I turned and walked away from her, eager to get out of the rain and back into the studio so I could dry off. My clothes, even my leather jacket, were soaked and getting sick was not something I wanted to happen to me. I'm so idiotic at times; I act like ordinary things like illness don't affect me. How silly.

Something wet slammed into my back, knocking me down. Vicious hands grabbed my hair and tugged while boney under-fed knees dug into my lower back. Portlyn wasn't that heavy but the sharp edges of her bones-which weren't very well cushioned by her skin-hurt when they were digging into my back.

I screamed in pain as the feeling of my hair being pulled from my scalp and flipped over so that she was under me with my back laying on her stomach. Her grip on my hair was just as strong as before but when she was on her back her knees could no longer dig into my back.

I seized her wrists and squeezed them. Her muscles automatically let go of my hair and I slammed our arms down at both our sides. She struggled to get me off her and I had to admit, this was an awkward position.

I let go and jumped up, turning to face her. She was slow to get up this time but managed to stumble to her feet. I charged at her and just as I was about to run into her she pulled back her fist and punched me right in the face.

I staggered back, shocked, as I rubbed my jaw. It throbbed and I looked up to see gratification in her eyes. I glared a death glare and snarled like an animal at the girl, scowling the whole time.

"What wrong, can't take a punch?" She taunted. She was smiling, _smiling_!

"That will be the last time you touch me you pathetic child." She looked scared now, just by the tone of my voice. It was deathly calm but a monkey could hear the evil that rang in every word, and the promise.

Portlyn's eyes grew wide with fear, realizing now exactly what she was getting into.

"Whoa, whoa Sonny," She began, backing away while holding her hands up in surrender.

"Demi," I corrected with a growl. She continued to back away step by step like I was a wild animal. But oh, I was worse.

"Demi," she copied, fear growing in her eyes. The blood on her face made me want to see even more of it outside of her body. "I just wanted to spar a little, not get into a full blown fight. Calm down, I was only messing around not seriously trying to hurt you."

The prep was stammering and stuttering as she spoke and I started to take small steps towards her as she backed away. But I could hear the lie in her voice; she had wanted to hurt me, to teach me a lesson. Well, surprise, surprise teacher.

"Please, I never really wanted to hurt you. Please stop; it's over now. Let's go back to the studio." She was begging now, but my predatory grin didn't leave my face.

"You wanted a fight Portlyn." I told her. "And you got one. Guess you didn't know just how much over your head you were." She trembled and I knew it wasn't from the rain this time.

"You don't know my track record do you?" I asked as I came closer and closer. She was getting to the end of the alleyway. No where to run.

She shook her head.

"The hospital was very busy for a while." Lightning flashed so I could see the horror in her eyes perfectly and she could see my merciless eyes just as clearly. But it was only for a second.

"Y-you would never do that. You're n-nice and swa-sweet and you don't hurt people." She barley managed to get the words out.

I smile my special predatory smile; the one I had bearing since we started. "You're sadly misinformed Portlyn. I am nothing like the girl you speak of. She is a totally different kind of person from who I am; a completely different kind of personality. She doesn't exist; she never did."

I barked out a laugh at my private joke and Portlyn trembled.

This was technically true. Nobody was perfect and Sonny was no exception. The only way she was so nice was because I was her evil side. If I wasn't here to take all of the wonderfully horrible traits away from her, she would be just as bad of a person as any of these brats; maybe worse.

"Leave me alone." She said in a small voice. I laughed at her weakness.

"Sorry, I can't do that." And I lunged at the girl.

She screamed as tackled her to the ground. Her limbs shot out in all directions but I managed to hold her down by weighing down her legs with my and held both her wrists with one of mine overtop of her head. I used my other hand to slap the girl across the face.

"Whiney child," I muttered.

I then proceeded to punch the girl with all my power in the stomach, chest, and face. She tried to scream but after the first punch to her jaw it was hard for her. She tried to form words but the can out as muffled garbage, like the rest of her words.

I took turns at assaulting her stomach-making sure it would be so sore she couldn't move when I was done-and to her face-knowing that the more her jaw hurt her the less noise she could make.

I rose and pulled the girl up by her soaked hair before slamming her into a wall.

Again, and again and again.

Finally the child's eyes started to roll into the back of her head and I dropped her. But right before she passed out she muttered one perfectly clear sentence, despite the jaw injuries.

"What happened to you Sonny, what made you like this?"

Memories danced in front of my eyes for a split second as Portlyn's body fell to the ground, unconscious.

_The pain…_

_The hammer…_

_Everything smeared red…_

These memories were not mine but Sonny's; and then I was engulfed in darkness.

I didn't even feel when my body hit the cold concrete ground.

Violent, huh? I think maybe I should lay off on the violence from now on. What scares me the most is that I made it up. Creepy.

By the way, I hope you're ready for some Sonny! I personally hate Portlyn, so there was my revenge on her. Demi kicks ass! Go Demi!

Man, this was long. I tried to stop it somewhere but I had to get to the fight scene before I ended; I promised myself I would.

But what will happen when Portlyn wake's up? I made a cliffy!

Read and Review PLEASE! It's one simple button, it won't bite if you click on it. (But I'll bite you if you don't! Grrrr…)

~Sweevil Out!


	6. So One Day He Found Her Crying

Disclaimer: Nothing. I said nothing! Aside from Demi.

A/N- I just wanted to give a shout out to everyone of my readers who have given me their support. I love every single one of you and I never would have guessed, when I first thought up the idea at 2 o'clock in morning reading Fanfictions and listening to Paramore, that it would end up so popular. I love this story and I have to admit, I never guessed the plot would be so complex. But it's time for some well deserved Sonny!

Oh, and **thorn94**, I want to say I agree with your opinion of Demi. It's the opinion I've had of her the whole time-that's she is twisted, but in a good way. I personally love this character, evil as she is. I mean, if Demi wasn't the amazingly twisted crazy personality that she was (and I own her- I so rock!) then this story would be horrible. Another happy Sonny inside Sonny's head would bore me to tears, so having an insane Sonny inside Sonny's head makes this story great. (I'm not being vain I've just been told my story is amazing so many times I'm starting to really agree with you guys – it's turned out better than I ever could have hoped.)

But I think Demi has some good traits in her, you just have to look hard. She – in a weird way – almost cares (I said almost) about Sonny, since they are both part of each other. Demi also respects power and dominance, and knows when she's facing something strong. And, aside from what it may seem, she respects and follows boundaries. When she was talking in the last chapter about how Portlyn didn't respect that Chad was Sonny's, it showed that Demi really does follow (certain) rules. And, when you had to start you first times being conscious of you life inside a crazy mental facility like Demi did instead of in a loving family and _then_ a loony bin like Sonny did, you can see who had the most love and support. So it almost makes sense how Demi ended up the way she did.

SPOV: (yah!)

I was back.

This fact filled me with infinite bliss. You have no idea what it's like to be trapped inside you own head and forced to watch your evil other half hurt the ones you love. Hurt them so bad that they ran away from you in tears.

But I was back. I said I would fix this and I will.

Unlike the most recent times I had gained control where it was like flicking switches and each one let me control one part of my body, this was different. It was like somebody pulled down one large lever that controlled everything. I was hit with a rush of control and senses that, for a moment, overwhelmed me.

I slowly got a hold of myself and began to examine the situation around me.

I was cold and wet. I could feel my soaked clothes and hear the loud constant patter of rain pouring down on the ground at fast speeds. I was also lying down on the ground; it felt hard, like a road.

Where was I? This definitely wasn't the studio.

I felt a throbbing pain on my jaw and recognized the aftermath feeling of being punched. Wait, PUNCHED? Who punched me? I wasn't in another fight, was I? Oh dear God, now I was afraid for my-her-opponent.

I noticed that I had a dull headache like someone had tried to rip my hair out of my head and I could feel bruises forming on my back. Oh no, this just keeps getting better and better.

I wearily opened my eyes and saw blackness. Thunder roared around me like an alarm clock, signaling my awakening. I blinked to get my eyes to adapt.

I propped myself up onto my elbows and looked around me.

I was in an alley. Well, this definitely proves my theory that I was outside. It was raining and I looked straight ahead to see an empty Hollywood road. It was probably late at night by now. All the shops were closed and the roads were absent of any cars. I felt something that was almost sticky on my hands and looked down at them.

No. _No!_

I was more than horrified with myself-I was disgusted. I couldn't help but hate myself as I stared down at the red liquid that stained my hands, slowly being washed off by the rain.

Blood. I had somebody's blood on my hands.

I jumped up and ignored the slight pain that told me that move hadn't been such a good idea.

"No, no, no. Not again, I can't have a death on my hands. This has gone too far now; way too far." I trembled as I stared at the blood. She was a curse to me, Demi was. A curse that was sealed in blood.

But who's blood? The possibilities of who Demi could have killed while I was out filled my head and I almost bust out crying. Zora, Grady, Nico, Tawni…Chad. Anyone of them could be her victims.

I looked around me for a sign of any person here with me until I saw a crumbled shape on the ground right behind me.

I leaned closer in an effort to see who it was and my breath caught in my throat.

Portlyn.

She was lying halfway curled up on the ground and was as wet as I was. I saw a reddish liquid surrounding her head and several other places like her knees and hands.

I fell to my knees since my legs had no power to keep me up. Tears ran down my face but didn't make that much difference on my wet skin.

No, I killed her. I couldn't do that! Portlyn couldn't be dead, I couldn't have killed her!

But the evidence was stacking up more and more. The puddle of blood looked huge to my eyes and her chest wasn't moving. I put my hand right in front of her mouth and didn't feel any air moving.

She wasn't breathing.

Immediately going into panic mode, I flipped her on her back. She didn't respond as I started to pump her chest. Four pumps later I took a huge breath, swallowed my guilt, and blew the air into her mouth.

Nothing else mattered except Portlyn's life as I repeated the process again and again. I don't think I could live knowing I had done this to her. I may not have liked Portlyn, hated her even after she kissed Chad, but I didn't want her dead. I would never wish that on anyone; I wasn't that kind of person. Plus she was my age-despite her bratty attitude she didn't deserve to die, not yet.

After five or so times I was starting to give up all hope and give in to the fact I had killed her. I, Sonny Munroe, had killed this girl.

This thought made a sob erupt from my throat and my hands go into overdrive in a desperate attempt to try and save her. I couldn't blow air into her airways anymore; the sobs were making hard enough for me to breath.

The sobs took over I couldn't do it anymore. I was never a quitter but there was no choice-Portlyn wasn't coming back. I was officially a murderer. My head fell into my hands as I sobbed mercilessly.

Coughing interrupted my sob-fest and my head snapped up so fast it hurt.

Portlyn coughed again and hope sprung my body into action.

"Portlyn, Portlyn can you here me? Portlyn answer me please! Portlyn please." I was begging the girl to wake up but she just continued to cough. I noticed that she was coughing up blood and water mixed together, but it was mostly blood. She had been choking on her own blood.

Fury filled me and it was aimed at Demi. If she wasn't another part of me I would turn that monster in. She nearly killed her! That witch.

"Who…?" Portlyn said right before she collapsed again. I immediately put my hand to her slack mouth again and felt the in and out of her breathing. It was comforting to know she was alive, that I wasn't a murderer.

But anther problem occurred to me I leaned away from the girl-what was I going to do? I couldn't turn myself in no matter what was right. I would get sent to another awful mental hospital and I don't think my sanity could take that again. It was scarring enough the first time.

But I couldn't leave Portlyn here. She would surely die out in this storm, even if she had no injures. And to add another worry, that puddle of blood didn't look that good.

I surveyed the area. I felt like a criminal as I decided that the rain would wash away all traces of our fight. So medical attention was first.

I didn't know what was wrong with her or if I should move her, so I couldn't treat her in any way. But…

I checked Portlyn's pockets to find a shiny expensive cell phone. Perfect, I could call for help.

But what would I say to them? 'Hello, my insane other personality beat up a girl who stars on a famous TV show, can you come help her out and see if you can make sure she doesn't die? Oh, and please don't arrest me?' I doubt that would go over well.

I dialed the number but didn't press talk, still undecided.

A brilliant idea came to me. I could be an anonymous speaker. Basically I could talk in a fake voice, like I do on my show, and give a report to the hospital. They will come to wherever I tell them too, which won't be here, and find Portlyn. The press will blame a mob or something and I can be off the hook. Again, that last part made me feel like a criminal.

But what about when Portlyn wakes up in the hospital? That was another pressing matter. She would tell everyone it was me and I would go back to that horrid place.

I would just take what comes to me, I decided. If I was sent back there with all those crazy people, oh well. Portlyn's life was at stake-I didn't have time to be selfish and worry about what doing this would mean for me. I didn't matter at the moment.

I picked the girl up and ran out of the alleyway, trying not to jostle her and not succeeding. I made mad dashes across streets and hid in the shadows, worried someone would see me. If I got seen it would be a lot worse than Portlyn telling the police-everybody would hate me even more.

I made it about two blocks down before my nerves got the best of me and I went into the alleyway. I rested her in a position similar to how I found her and grabbed the cell phone, pressing talk.

"Hello this is 911. What is your emergency?" A nice lady asked. She seemed in a perfectly calm.

"Hello." My voice was raspy and I had a thick German accent. Thank god for taking German as my foreign language.

"What is madam?" She was nothing if not polite.

"A gurl was attaked." I began. "I did-unt see thum but she's hurt. In tha alleyway ov Big Apple Road and Golden Line Street." (A/N-These aren't real roads I made them up. And sorry about the bad German voice- I'm guessing here.)

"State you name please." She replied.

This was where I started lying.

"No time-come her now!" I was all panicky now and it didn't help my voice-it squeaked.

"You name." The lady repeated.

"No time! Come now!" I yelled and hit the end button. Immediately I felt guilty but not as guilty as I had when I thought I killed her.

Well, what's done is done and there is nothing I could do about it now. Only destroy evidence.

I stood and examined my outfit, seeing what had blood on it. My leather jacket was covered in it but nothing else was. My hands where already clean from the fresh wave of rain that poured down. I ran towards the studio, recognizing the way. When I got to the second closest dumpster I threw it open and chucked the jacket in. I crushed the cell phone and put that in too, wanting no evidence.

I then ran the rest of the way to the studio and slipped in through the door that was unlocked-the Mackenzie Falls door. Figures, they had gone out that one.

I started to shake immediately as new sobs filled up my chest and tears spilled out my eyes.

I was a liar and a violent monster. Maybe I deserved to be locked up in a crazy house.

But I couldn't take my past actions back and even though karma would get me back for it, I couldn't go meet the paramedics and tell them it was my fault. My brain was already too full with problems and guilt and self hate, I don't think I could stand a police arrest.

I shivered as I walked through the halls and soon my legs were no longer able to support my body as I fell.

I managed to crawl over to a corner and curl up into a ball, not caring if somebody found me.

_I could just make up another story, another lie,_ I thought bitterly to myself.

Shaking and sobbing, I stayed like that for a long time. Or at least, until I heard footsteps.

I didn't move but kept right on sobbing. I told you, I didn't care if someone walked in, this was a public hallway.

"Who's there? Are you OK?" a careful voice asked. He was quiet but I recognized the sound of his voice and a sob stopped in my throat.

"I won't turn the corner and get run into again, will I?" Chad asked. He was hesitant to emerge from the turn ten feet ahead of me. I lifted my head in his direction but otherwise ignored him and went back to my crying.

"Alright, I'm coming over there." Chad said. He turned the corner and I was hit with a blinding light. It was a flashlight.

I lowered my head as my eyesight was blinded and Chad gasped.

"Sonny? Sonny, what's wrong?" Chad started to walk towards me before stopping. He was probably remembering the last time I saw him. Another sob ran through me.

"Go away Chad-I can't tell you and you probably hate me, so go away." I moaned.

Chad paused before answering. Or should I say yelling. "Me hate you? _You_ hate _me_! You said it yourself."

Chad's voice broke at the end and heart broke with the pain in his voice. I just wanted to take his pain away, but I could do no more for him than I could for Portlyn.

"I-I'm sorry Chad. I really don't know what I can say besides that. I really truly don't." My voice was strained and thick with the weight of tears. I knew I couldn't tell Chad the truth because he wouldn't believe me. He would think I was lying and it was all part of my act for Multiple Personality Week. God I hate this week!

"You could tell me why."

"Why what?"

"Why you broke up with me. Why you punched me. Why you tricked me into thinking you forgave me."

Chad's voice was dead sounding as he said this but I could hear his anguish and pain that he withheld in every breath. I felt a steel knife enter my heart at his words and I couldn't catch my breath-my lungs felt like they had collapsed.

Chad didn't deserve me. Even when he was a jerk, or egotistical, or took advantage of people, he still wasn't halfway as horrible as me. I was a monster, two people at once. A freak no matter whose opinion you got. I had hurt people before, nearly killed them like I did Portlyn - nobody deserved a relationship with someone like that.

But Chad didn't know this. He didn't know my strangled past, filled with doctors and death, attacks and captivity. And I didn't want him to. He would never look at me the same way and I couldn't stand the rejection or the loss of him in my life. I would crumble until there was nothing left.

"Chad I…" I had no clue what to say to the blonde jerkthrob who I loved dearly. Then I realized that this was the only thing I could tell him.

"What is it Sonny? What is it! I can't stand you new vague personality; or you playing me and my emotions like a violin! Either be you or…or be this freak of a girl you call Demi! Or is that what you are supposed to be this week, unstable? Because you're doing a pretty good job if you ask me! I don't know what you're thinking anymore. So please tell me before I spontaneously combust!"

By the end Chad was screaming at me, his voice echoing down the empty halls like a siren. I ate all of his words up and saw just how wrong he was, and in so many ways.

I've always had a vague personality, but Chad didn't know that. He was also wrong on who I was-I had always been a freak and unstable. But I wasn't playing with his emotions; that was all Demi. But we were the same, weren't we?

But he right on that last thing. He didn't know what I was thinking anymore. And neither did I for that matter.

Because I kept getting lost. Lost in his ocean blue eyes as he screamed at me. Lost in the reflection his tears, which could never match Chad's eyes in shine or beauty, of his gorgeous face. And I kept getting lost in my love for him. It was driving me insane because every time Demi hurt him, I hurt too.

"All I know Chad…all that I can truthfully say is that I love you Chad Dylan Cooper. Not matter how crazy I am"-I almost smiled at my words-"please remember that. I've never said this before I'm not lying. I love you Chad."

Chad's eyes shone with pain at my words and I knew what caused this pain; me.

And Chad Dylan Cooper didn't deserve pain, not from me. He deserved to be happy and smiling that cocky smile I grew to love. He deserved to be in a relationship with someone you wasn't, as he said, 'unstable'. He didn't deserve to be heartbroken at every turn and met with death at every alleyway like I seemed to be.

He didn't deserve to hang on to me. I had just made things worse with my confession.

Now _you see my point. Congrats Sonshine._

Chad's tears streamed down his face like mine and soon my tears were no longer of just sadness; they were of hate.

_You EVIL, VILE, _WICKED_ BEAST! I hate you! You ruin my life every time. Every single god damn time! Why can't you leave me alone? Why can't you disappear like the memory you should be? My life was perfect-perfect!-before you came back along and ruined it. WHY? WHY do you hate me? WHY you see such enjoyment in my misery? In others? WHY can't you just…Leave. Me. Be._

My temper, something that never got out of hand before in my life, exploded. It was like dynamite with my happiness as the wick and Demi being the match that lit it on fire. The flames just kept consuming the wick until there was nothing left and the inner destruction inside us all, something that is kept at a great distance by the wick, is exposed and set on flames.

Demi was the master of flames, of internal combustions. She is able to aim the fire to where it will work to her best advantage. And that's exactly what she did-she directed it right to where it would hurt me and help her the most.

She aimed it at me.

_You seem to forget one crucial fact Sonshine. Half of you problems are your own fault. It's your fault you didn't listen to your mother that day. It's your fault you let me take over in the first place and began this thing. It's your fault you didn't have the strength to control your own mind. It's your fault that you came here to Hollywood and let yourself become famous. And it's your fault you left me a secret instead of informing the studio in one way or another. Now everything will blow up in your face and you can't blame me; because it isn't my fault you fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper and let him fall in love for you. Those things are all your own problems caused by your mistakes, not mine._

_So I'm not the evil one, the vile one, the wicked beast Sonshine. I'm not the one that mixed up this perfect disaster and set your life up for ruin._

_You are._

I froze from my crying and my tears ran dry. She was right, of course. Always right, always truthful. Demi lied to me all the time, true, but she was also able to serve the truth to you true. Even though when she said it, it came out in the cruelest way possible.

But the delivery didn't change anything about the information. And Demi had been right. She didn't control those decisions; I did. So I couldn't blame her for this one.

Demi shot for her chance as my misery of truth came over me. Soon, I couldn't feel my legs, feet, arms, and face. I could feel and control my hands, but it didn't help me. Demi was smart; she knew exactly what she would need to help me down this yellow brick road that I had skipped along, and exactly what she would need to do it. And that pushing me completely away would be too hard for the moment.

Plus, leaving me with enough power to feel hopeful yet not enough power to feel useful was to tempting for her.

Demi forced me to my feet and my hands clawed desperately at the ground, trying to hold myself down. It was a pathetic attempt and soon I was on my feet and laughing that laugh that only Demi could give out.

"Look at your face!" She cried."You believed me! Fool, you should have known that I was _acting_. I think I'll win this, thumbs down. If I can fool the famous Chad Dylan Cooper into believing my emotions than fooling the directors and Mr. Condor will be no problem. By the way Chaddykinz, have you seen our precious Portlyn?"

Demi was on her feet now, standing casually. Like, not even a second ago, we weren't having a serious and emotional discussion about each other and ourselves. I made my hands slack, letting myself be backstage to her actions. She took over completely and soon my hands were fists at my sides.

_You mean my sides, _Demi corrected.

I was letting her take charge willingly again. It wasn't that I couldn't rid her of her power, but I wanted to let her take control. It would bend her into a false sense of security that she always had when in control; that both of us had.

"You…you were acting?" Chad's voice was sad at first but melted into fury. "You tell me you love me, to always remember that you love me, and then you laugh in my face!"

_He's screaming again and right after crying too; that can't be good for his voice,_ Demi thought sarcastically.

I mentally glared at her.

"I-I can't deal with you anymore Sonny! This day-this whole week-you've been so out of whack that I can't stand it! It's literally driving me insane and my mind can't handle this kind of crazy behavior you're having. So listen to me, and listen to me now Allison Sonny Monroe; leave me be til you get this personality crisis of yours under control."

_Chad doesn't know the meaning of personality crisis._ I thought sarcastically back. Demi mentally chuckled at rare attempt at sarcastic humor.

Chad was glaring at me and his eyes showed he wasn't kidding.

_Aw, but I was having fun. Weren't you having fun Sonshine? I thought we were all having fun. At least I was._

Demi was chatty as ever and I waited til Chad turned, with fury still written all over his face, before assaulting Demi with willpower.

She, like I knew, had been secure when I had 'given up', so I was all clear as I pushed her out and away. She didn't disappear-my anger wasn't strong enough for that-but she was out of control and injured mentally. I almost laughed at how silly I sounded when I thought about her getting mental bruises from my assault.

_I should report you._ Demi growled at me. I almost laughed until I realized what she really meant.

Guilt caused me to run to the Prop house in a desperate attempt to escape it. Maybe if I got away from the reminders than I won't be as affected by it.

But as I snuck into the Prop house and walked over sleeping bodies to get to an empty spot in the back, the pain didn't go away. I was still in the grasp of the painful knowledge that Demi counterattacked with. That I was a near murderer. That I was a liar and a criminal. That I wasn't good.

But I held strong against her and forced myself into sleep, begging God that I would wake up as myself.

CPOV:

I sat in my dressing room as thoughts swirled around my head.

She was playing me like a sucker. I was a sucker and, true to form, I sucked in all her lies and _acting_ and misery til I was hospital for sickened and injured emotions. And all the nurses and doctors have left the building.

I refuse to take in anymore. I will no longer be a puppet for Sonny to command the entire week. I will wait til she sorts out whatever is going on inside her cute little head and then decide what I will do about her.

But for now I will ignore her to the fullest and refuse to allow myself the pain of falling prey to her again. I love the girl, but she's killing me with her trickery.

But was she really lying to me? I remember her face when she told me she loved me, the first time either of us had said those words, and that I should always believe this no matter what else she says or does.

She looked so much like the old Sonny that I couldn't help but believe her, even now. It was only a minute of silence later that this new crazy and cruel Sonny came back, Demi.

But even though old Sonny's words had sent me a highest heaven, they also brought me down. Because everything I ever wanted in life, even when I didn't know it, sat right before me in tears and I couldn't say it back. I couldn't say I loved her too.

This was only because I was doubtful. For the first time since we first started dating, I was doubtful that Sonny loved me, or even just liked me.

This was because of the past few days events. If Sonny really loved me, she wouldn't of done all of those things and said all of those words. Would she?

So I refuse to put myself out there just to be hurt again by her new tricky ways.

Plus, this new side of Sonny really scared me. I don't think I can tell her that I loved her-which I did-if she was going to scare me every time I saw her. She seemed almost ill with wretchedness these days, something I didn't want to be part of.

I sat on my bed and began Operation Leave Sonshine Be.

Zora POV:

I heard footsteps from below me and realized someone was up. I peered out of the vents and saw a figure slink back into the back of the Prop House.

It was the only person who hadn't showed up, Sonny. Or should I say Demi.

She found a secluded spot and went to sleep very quickly. I watched for a few minutes until her started to toss and turn in her sleep, a restless dream. I wonder what was on her conscious.

I stared for a few minutes and wondered what happened to this girl. Every minute of this week, from Sunday to Tuesday (the current day of the week) I've been able to tell something was wrong with Sonny. She wasn't…sunny enough to be Sonny.

But as I watched Sonny continue to toss and turn, I knew she was different. I don't know what made me say that Sunday night, but the way she was talking told me that she would be going through this Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde routine for much longer that what the others interpreted.

I was smart though. I saw signs the others never recognized and I saw through Sonny.

She was hiding something, something big.

And I will find out, even if it kills me.

Yay, another chappie done and under the belt! How was that one? It took forever, but I saw a newer episode of SWAC today with my youngest sis and just had to write! I personally think there was too much thought and talking in it but tell me what you think.

Pretty please review! It won't kill you, but Demi will. And if find out that you _didn't_ click it when _could have,_ Demi will come to your home in a blind rage and beat you like she did Portlyn. Beware!

PS. I'm just kidding; please don't send some cyber cops after me. I mean no harm. Arrest Demi; she's the violent one. (But according to two kids in my band class I'm the violent one. You see what trouble happens when you accidently break one little pen?)

I love you all!

~Sweevil Out!


	7. Forgotten the Taste and Smell

Disclaimer: Not worth it. Typing this up is just not worth the effort. So why am I still typing? I'll stop now.

A/N-Dear God, (and excuse my language but I could say worse) how long since I last wrote? A month? I really need to apologize to you guys, your so loyal of readers. Time just slips by so fast I can't keep track of it. We got robbed on our first band contest and then got this huge trophy for 'spirit' at our second one. It wasn't that we did awful-in fact we were only a few points behind the first place people-but we just were off by that much. Ah, sometimes I think that either our band judges made a league committed to making sure we do awful or since our show is all Disney/Lion King/Jungle Book songs that our show isn't depressing or abstract enough to win anything other than a spirit award. My band teacher says that it was bugger than just spirit, more like the charisma of the band as a whole, but that didn't curve my excitement. I was so happy. Some of the older members thought that we deserved even more and were disappointed. I agree that we deserved more but hey, this thing was HUGE. Is that not awesome?

Enough with my band life that seems to be taking up all of my time-I never sense it moving-and let's get to the story.

SPOV:

_Daddy has been going through…changes. Ever since Grandpa Willy died in the accident, daddy's been weird._

_He doesn't ask me how my day was after school; I just go straight to my room and play with my coloring book. He doesn't pack my lunch for me; I go hungry. He doesn't drive me to Nana's house for Munroe Monday Bingo anymore; mommy has to do that or Nana picks me up herself._

_But that's just daddy being forgetful. But there's more to it than that._

_He smells. I mean, he _smells_. I can't be around daddy 'cause when he stumbles into the kitchen for breakfast his breath make me want to run to the bathroom and get rid of my breakfast._

_The house is a mess. I snuck into mommy and daddy's room to get my math book that I left in there, and their room was a mess. Shiny cans and dirty clothes scattered the floor and the bed wasn't made like it always was. I could see imaginary goats feeling right at home here._

_Daddy doesn't talk anymore. I don't get it, but every time I approach him daddy quickly leaves mumbling some sort of excuse to go. I look at him and he averts his eyes. He doesn't eat our family dinners with me and mommy and I haven't heard him speak in three days._

_Mommy says she's calling a doctor to help daddy. She says that soon daddy will be fixed, that this doctor will put a band-aid on daddy's brain and fix all his problems. But this doctor lives far away and won't be here for a while. So we have to wait for him._

_But if anything, mommy told me-no, made me promise-to leave daddy alone, to not try and help him. Mommy said that only the special doctor can help daddy now, that only he can make daddy smile his smile all over again. _

_I miss daddy's smile. I want daddy to smile at me again._

_Daddy can't wait for the fancy doctor. He needs help now!_

_And Sonny Munroe lives to help her friends and family._

"Sonny, you alright?"

"I think she's having a bad dream G."

"Well then wake her up you knuckleheads!"

"Ah…I'm awake, I'm awake." I mumbled. My eyes were full of sleep and my mind was groggy. I don't think I slept well.

"I don't think you slept to well." Grady said. Dude, I just thought that! Mind-reader!

"You think?" I mumbled grumpily. I had opened my eyes enough by now to see Grady take a step back at my crabby comment. I sighed sadly; I had forgotten their newly-formed fear of me.

"Guys," I sighed, looking at them. They all took a step back towards me, but it was reluctant. I sighed again.

"Sorry," they all muttered. I don't think all of them meant it.

"Randoms randoms randoms randoms randoms RANDOMS!" The Mac Falls girl, Chloe, bust into the Prop House and we all jumped at least a foot into the air in shock. I heard a bang followed by an angered, "ouch, dammit!" and I knew that Zora had jumped too.

Oh, that's gonna leave a mark.

Trevor and Penelope followed behind, both their faces flushed from running from their studio to theirs.

_Bet you ten bucks they've never had to run so far in their perfect little lives._ Demi thought, signaling that I wasn't alone. Well, it was useless to hope anyway.

"What the hell? What do you spoiled stars want?" Tawni yelled. The three stars looked at us in a panic.

"It's Portlyn!" Trevor yelled.

I froze as the others began to look worried. No.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"She was freaking attacked and nearly beaten to death!" Penelope screamed at the top of her lungs.

Tawni and Zora gasped. Nico and Grady looked at her in silent shock. I tried my best to look shocked and not guilty. I think it worked because no one seemed to notice.

_Tis a shame if they were to bust you for it right here and now. You actually did well though. I'm almost proud to call you my other personality._ Demi seemed to greatly approve of my actions last night and that made me feel a million times sicker than I did a second ago.

"W-what do you mean?" Tawni stammered. I remained silent. Demi, now awake and ready for another episode of lets-ruin-Sonny's-life, mentally smiled.

I wanted to groan in despair when Chloe turned on the TV to the news channel.

_Ooh, I made the news! Again._ Demi happily celebrated.

"This is breaking news. Tween celebrity Portlyn Madison was found half dead late by paramedics late last night. An anonymous phone call from her own cell phone told 911 officials of the attack around two a.m. today.

"Though the actual call is still being processed in hopes of finding a match to commonly known criminals, the message it sent was very clear. The caller, still unnamed, spoke of seeing the girl walking through the alleyway before being brutally attacked by a gang on young individuals. She was then beaten senseless as the caller supposedly watched helplessly, probably through fear of being harmed themselves. Then, after the attackers left, the caller said to have rushed to the phone and called for help.

"None know if this is what really happened, but on thing is for sure. Poor Miss Madison was given no mercy." Tears welled in my eyes at that statement and Chloe and Penelope were already crying with Tawni before they showed a picture of a teenage girl in a hospital bed, bruised and broken with blood leaving the injuries to the head.

"Whoever did this to her is still on the streets and as Portlyn's boss, Mr. Condor of Condor Studios, rushes to find a new replacement for his fallen star of Mackenzie Falls, actors and actresses all around Hollywood must be wondering one thing:

"Who is next?"

The TV went to commercials and Chloe turned it off. The three actor/actresses looked at us with such a helpless look that I had to look away.

"How…did this happen?" I asked reluctantly. I already knew the answer.

"We don't know yet, but we have the best investigators money can buy here at the studio to figure it out, so everyone needs to come with me to the hospital now." I turned to see Marshall standing in the doorway with a worried expression. He looked stressed.

"Wait; where's Chad and Devon?" I asked before anybody took a step.

"And what about my stuff?" Tawni whined.

"Tawni sweetheart, we have to leave it here for the investigators. And everyone, Multiple Personality Week has been officially canceled for today and today only. Sonny, Chad and Devon are already at the hospital with Portlyn. Now let's go guys; we need to check and see if she's woken up yet." Marshall said. Immediately we all followed and piled into Marshall's mini van.

_Really, a mini van? A windowless white van with 'who wants candy?' spray painted on the side is more preferable that this piece of-_

_Shut it!_ I snapped angrily. _This is YOUR fault you know._

_I know. Why do you think I'm so happy?_

_You are impossible_, I thought with an internal groan.

We spent an anxious twenty minutes getting to the hospital in the Hollywood traffic. That wasn't too bad for such a big city, but it way to long for our group. You could cut the tension with a knife in the crowded vehicle, and I spent the whole time separating myself from the guilt by fighting off Demi. She stayed at bay but the constant pressure from her just being there was starting to give me a headache. There wasn't always enough room for both of us, especially for so long.

_Then why don't you move away? _Demi asked cockily.

"Finally," Penelope groaned as the van came to a stop in the closest possible parking spot. All four doors flew open and we rushed-er, I mean _power-walked _(completely inside the hospital policies)-into the hospital and down the halls into the section for more severely injured patients.

We found Chad, the Mackenzie Falls' director, and Devon together outside the door. Chad was sitting down with his head in his hands, the director was pacing, and Devon was talking a mile a minute as he stared into the slim rectangular window on the door.

"Chad! Devon!" The Falls people beside me yelled as we reached them. Devon's head didn't move the position it was in but Chad's lifted up. I saw tears in his eyes as my brown met his ocean blue and Chad quickly diverted his eyes from my face.

I don't think he was ever going to look at me again.

Guilt consumed my body, making it useless against gravity's pull, as Chloe ran to Devon, peered into the tiny window, and screamed out, "she looks worse than on the TV!" I nearly fell to the ground but managed to avoid contact with the shiny tiled hospital floor by leaning against the wall. But the cold bricks didn't stop me from collapsing into sobs that only the guilty could cry as Penelope jumped onto Chad, gripping his body in an effort to support her own as her skinny arms incased his neck. Trevor leaned and then slide down a wall as tears leaked out. Chad had already been crying.

I copied Trevor as my legs gave in and I slid down the wall. The other members of So Random! just froze at the scene before them, a scene of mourning and sadness that I had become an unlikely part of. The tears were expected though.

Portlyn-a lot could be said about Portlyn. But she was their co-worker; as much of a family member to them as, say, Grady was to us randoms. If something were to happen to Grady or any of my friends we would have been in the same condition as they are now. Maybe worse.

If that was us, then Chad would be right by my side telling they were going to be OK. And I cried even harder as I realized I couldn't do the same thing for Chad now. He may not hate me, but he resented me extremely and my support would be no comfort to him. I merely represented a grim reminder of all the pain and hurt he had experienced this week.

Because I was the one who did this. Even though he may never know that, my comforts couldn't change that.

_Hey, I did that thank you very much! I don't need you taking credit for the things I did Allison Sonny Munroe._ Demi mentally chastised. Even though she was a bit serious, we both knew she was half mocking me.

I couldn't really deal with her making fun of me right this second. I was being forced to face the evidence of my insanity for the first time in seven years; and I was afraid.

I didn't want to have to deal with this! I didn't want to have to deal with Portlyn or Demi or Chad right now. I wanted things to go back to normal, before any of this Multiple Personality Week crap happened. I wanted to back to anything other than this.

_You act like that's so easy. Like you can just wish on a star and every thing will work out. Please; how many Disney princess movies you been watching lately Sonshine? You think I'm gonna just disappear in a puff of smoke and a fairy is gonna create a carriage to pick you up and carry you off to your own Prince Chad? Huh? Well life doesn't work that way!_ Demi screamed into my brain. Her laughter, loud and piercing, drove a wrench into my skull and sobs halted as I clutched my head in my hands on the sterilized ground.

I couldn't see, couldn't sense anyone except Demi in my head and the picture of Portlyn in that bed on the TV. I sprung to my feet and stumbled drunkenly in the direction of the bathroom. Or at least I felt drunk from the pain and guilt.

"Sonny? Sonny, were in the world are you going right now? Portlyn's doctor is on his way to tell us how she's doing! Come back!" Marshall yelled after me as I stumbled around the corner. I didn't respond and I didn't stay-I couldn't allow myself to hear the results of my insanity for fear of just blurting out that I was the attacker right there.

Besides, a monster like me didn't deserve to be around people who cared about Portlyn as if I was one of them. As if I was innocent and uninformed like them.

I trampled all in my way-thank goodness nothing stood in my way-as I steam-rolled into the empty bathroom. Not a living thing had been in here since the janitor has cleaned it so the smell of cleaners and chemicals. They burned my nose and my body felt sick. But I didn't just fell sick; or at least it wasn't just a feeling until I vomited violently into a toilet.

Emotions were stronger than humans gave them credit for. This guilt was eating me up inside and out. It was making me sick, figuratively and literally. The fear of getting caught or not getting caught was making me jumpy and depressed. My boyfriend hated me and the emotional torture and stress was unbearable.

I just wanted someone to find out. I wanted someone to find out and _understand_. I wanted someone who could find out everything and not judge me, someone who could relate to what I've been going through and tell me what I need to do to make it better.

"You act like that's so easy. Like you can just wish on a star and everything will work out." I murmured Demi's words out loud to remind myself so that she wouldn't have to like I could tell she was about to.

And she was right. I could stay up all night and yell my wishes at the tops of my lungs yet it wouldn't make an ounce of difference in reality. I would still have all of my problems. I would still have a demonic voice in my head that was part of my personality. I would still be lost. I would still be alone.

_Ah, but you'll always have me Sonshine._ Demi said in a sickly-sweet voice that raked my ears. She was so tormentingly loud and powerful that just one thought of hers directed towards me gave me a headache. Then again, I had already had underestimated the power emotions-maybe it was the guilt that made her words so sharp and pointed, like a blow from a blunt spear to the inside of my skull.

"S-so-sonny? Sonny Munroe?" A stranger's voice entered my brain and for the first time I realized what position I was in. I was leaning against the bathroom wall and crouched up with my knees up against my chest and my arms wrapped around them, my face burrowing into my knees as if I wanted to hide my face from the world.

I lifted my face and turned to come nearly face-to-face with a small child. She was short, barely four and one half feet tall. She was dressed in a plain white dress that I recognized as a hospital gown. It flowed down to her tiny ankles and her bare feet. She had wispy straight blonde hair that reached her dainty wrists and her bright eyes stared at me in amazement.

I stared back, my teary brown eyes meeting her cloudy blue and brown eyes.

Each one of the child's eyes was one color: her left one a pale clouded-over blue and her right a deep dark brown. Complete opposites in every way. I easily realized why her blue eye was so clouded looking-she was blind in that eye.

"M-miss Sonny? Is that really you? Why are you crying Miss Sonny?" The girl's voice was very small and afraid sounding to my ears and for a split second my mind was filled with a vision of the past, a memory.

_I looked at the big scary man in front of me with fear. Who was this man? Where was mommy? I remember she was screaming at daddy and then…nothing._

"_Well hello child. My name is Doctor Eastwood, but you can call me Marlin OK?" The man was as tall as an elephant and as big as one. His teeth were shiny white and scary me a lot. He was like that great white shark I saw at the aquarium on a school field trip._

"_But Sharky-man, where is mommy?" I asked him. I was scared but daddy always said that doctors were good people, like police officers and firemen. Billy Dawson said he wanted to be a fireman when he got big._

_Marlin the Sharky-man laughed loudly. "You are in a hospital for people with a brain disease child. We are going to fix you." Sharky-man held out a grease covered hand but I folded both behind my back, refusing to touch him and his sharky greasiness._

"_But I'm fine. Where is mommy?" I demanded louder. Marlin shook his head._

"_You can't see your mommy or daddy for a long time sweetie," I stomach felt uneasy when he called me that, like it didn't like the word sweetie. Strange, my stomach never had a problem when mommy or daddy or that cute boy William Thatcher called me that. But Sharky-man was creepy._

_Tears welled in my eyes like when Joshua McCain pushed me in sandbox and gave me a bloody elbow. "No! I need my mom and dad…" I felt so alone and lost that I just curled up into a ball right there and cried like a baby. I didn't care-I may be ten but dad always said that I was an adventurous seven years old at heart. I had always taken that as a complement._

_But right now, both my seven year old heart and my ten year old mind wanted my parents to take me away from this strange place._

I blinked and shook myself out of the memory that the girl's vulnerable voice reminded me of. It was probably how I sounded during that whole period in my life. Those had been horrible days for me and Demi, forcing both of us to grow up incredibly fast. It's why I take every chance I get to try and be a kid again.

_Yeah, by playing musical chairs._ Demi though bitterly. She had always had a thing against that game.

"Uh, ye-yeah, that's me." My voice was shaky from crying. The strange eyed girl chocked her head curiously like a puppy would do, her eyes-even the blind one-focused perfectly one my face with an unfamiliar piecing gaze. I had never felt so…emotionally exposed to another person before. It made me feel like I was under a microscope.

The girl smiled a huge smile, her two front teeth having a gap between them that was incredibly adorable. "I'm A.J. It stands for Annabelle Jane. Annabelle Jane Daisy Medlin, that's me." She smiled even bigger, her eyes looking at me adoringly. "And you're Sonny Munroe, the greatest and funniest actor eva'."

I almost smiled at A.J. She was so innocent, so sweet looking. Even her strange eyes were cute in a way.

I was used to fans by now. Thousands of girls, especially younger ones A.J.'s age, looked up to me as a role model and sent me letters on a daily basis. But this girl seemed different and I wasn't just talking about her eyes.

"Your eyes are cool A.J.-very cool. But why are you wearing a hospital gown? Are you sick?" I didn't want to be rude to girl but I was curious.

Annabelle Jane frowned for second, as if upset I was changing the subject, but recovered quickly before blushing. "Uh, yeah. My blue eye-Jane-is dark. I can't see anything out of her. So my daddy-he makes people pretty with his doctor stuff-says I have to get a new eye put in so I can see again." A.J. pouted sadly. She seemed very upset at this news. "But I like Jane even if I can't see anything out of her. Mommy said that if I get a new eye that is the same color as Annabelle then I will make more friends and the boys and girls at my school won't be mean to me anymore. But I like my eyes." She said earnestly.

More tears welled in my eyes for this girl, any thoughts of Portlyn whipped from my mind. I knew this girl's position. I know what it is like to be the freak that everyone is told to avoid. I know what it is like to feel like you half to change to fit in yet you don't want to.

After my two years in the mental hospital my mom and I moved to a new town within Wisconsin. Even though none knew why I had been sent to that hospital, many parents knew that I had spent excessive time there and told their kids to avoid me at all costs. If it wasn't for Lucy I wouldn't have had a single friend, even with my personable personality.

"You named your eyes?" I asked curiously. I had heard of kids with even creepier ways of coping with their own strange attributes so to me this wasn't too strange. I really can't talk-I have a crazed other personality inside my head that can control by body so having two different colored eyes is down right normal to me.

A.J. looked down shyly, blushing a soft pink all over her face. She seemed embarrassed. "Yeah. I h-have two names and two eyes so…yeah. The blue eye is Jane and the brown one is Annabelle. And I'm A.J. Get it?" A.J. laughed lamely at her own joke. She seemed really embarrassed by telling me this but I applauded her courage.

I smiled brightly at this girl. "I get it. That's really genius A.J. And you know what I think?" I asked, whipping away the tears tracks under my eyes.

A.J. looked almost excited as she raised her head to meet my eyes. A smile graced her face. "What?"

I got on my knees so that I was face to face with this girl. She was so lucky-when it came to her abnormality she couldn't and didn't want to hide it. She was proud of her special eyes. Compared to her, I was the world's biggest coward. I couldn't even tell Chad, the man I love, about Demi. All I wanted was for Demi to go away while A.J. wanted Jane to stay.

I leaned into the girl's ear and whispered quietly, "I think you're the most bravest, the most awesomest little girl out there. Don't be afraid to love your eyes ever, even if you can't see out of one. For good or bad they make you A.J. and that isn't the worst thing in the world. Even during my darkest days I found the ability to love what makes me special, in one way or another. So stay unafraid."

I leaned back on my haunches and smiled at A.J. A.J. looked at me with eyes the size of dinner plates before letting loose the brightest smile ever-I barely had anything on this kid.

"Oh I knew it, I _knew_ you would understand! I was afraid you would hate me like everyone else but you don't! Thank you, thank you, and thank you some more! Will you please sign my hand, pretty please?"

A.J. was practically jumping in joy and I laughed, laughed, before pulling a pin out of my pocket and writing Sonny Munroe on her wrist, right below the palm of her hand.

A.J.'s face lit up again before sobering as she kept her eyes trained on me. It was almost freaky the way her blind blue eye-Jane-would be able to zero in on you as perfectly as the brown eye-Annabelle.

"Why were you crying when I found you Miss Sonny?" Her voice showed true concern and I forced myself not to cry again as I remembered the reason for me being here in the first place.

I couldn't look at A.J. anymore-my eyes hit the floor, or more correctly my shoes. "I-I'm dealing with a lot right now A.J. and I don't know how to handle it sometimes. It's a ton of work being me. More than it seems." Why I was venting this to a seven year old was beyond my comprehension. "And after…after P-Portlyn," I could barely spit out her name. "got hurt, I just…collapsed. Broke. I'm trying to figure out everything and I can't! I don't understand how to fix everything that I've done wrong, whether it's really my fault or not! That's why I was crying-it is just too much for one person to handle."

I couldn't look at A.J. after my rant knowing very well that her appreciation of me was now forever ruined. Nobody looked up to people who broke down under pressure; they looked up to people who could stand the pressure without a scratch on them. And I was covered in scratches.

It was silent for a few minutes and right when I was about to start crying again A.J. said, "Everything will work out Miss Sonny. That's what my dad always says: 'no matter what it seems like now, everything will be better in the end.' So don't worry Miss Sonny; your problems will get better, I know it."

Even with her little child's voice the words seemed a thousand years old. They may not have exactly sounded that way, but they were a thousand years old to me. And that was what mattered, right?

I looked up to A.J. with an appreciation to this girl. Her blue/brown eyes were the most sincere I had ever seen and my heart felt so warm that I couldn't help but believe her.

"You're right A.J. I guess you're right." I smiled. "I'll remember you A.J., I'll always remember you. Good luck with Jane and Annabelle." I rose from the overly sterile floor that was so sadly familiar and went back into the halls.

I needed to know what I did to Portlyn.

_~X~ (imagine a line is here separating this part of the story from the next. Good, now continue reading.)_

_Ugh, is the puke-inducing pest gone already? I was sick of listening to you two and sick of hiding to get away from the stench of caring in the air._

_Well, you're just as cheerful as always. Now shut up before I hunt down one of the doctors here and get us diagnosed._

Demi shut up but we both knew I wouldn't do it. Neither of us would actually; doing so would mean dooming us both to the one place that we both mutually fear more than anything. A mental hospital.

I went back down the hallway, returning to the place that I had fled from only twenty minutes ago. I don't know why they didn't send anyone to come get me; they must think I needed my alone time.

When I got there I saw everyone crowded around a doctor and several nurses. They we all asking him various questions calling over each other in hopes to be heard but in the end causing the good doctor to be unable to answer anything.

"People, people, have some respect for the other patients! I'm sure Doctor Westfield here will answer every question you have. Now please, be quiet." Marshall's voice was ironically the loudest of the group but with his shouting the whole group quieted down a notch or two. I stayed a ways behind the rest, not ready to make my appearance known yet. Chad must have saw me out of the corner of his eye because he turned to look at me briefly before going turning back to the doctor and ignoring me again.

I sighed. One look from him said everything yet nothing at the same time. So many withheld questions and feelings all trapped behind those eyes.

_You sound like a romance novel._

_Shut it. I'll sound however I want to._

_Hey, I can't stop myself from thinking._

_Try. For heaven's sake try._

_Then you try Sonshine._

_Call me that again and I'll-_

_You'll what, cutesy me to death?_

_When it comes to that I can try. Now hush, I want to hear!_

_Then listen._

"Well she'll live I can tell you that. Her vitals are good and her brain looks to have survived perfectly undamaged from the attack. Brain waves are normal. She was one lucky girl, Miss Madison is." Doctor Westfield said confidently. He had a deep charismatic voice that reminded me of early memories of my father. That was how his friends and my mother said my dad sounded; alluring, gravitating, charming.

I wanted to cry again.

"That's excellent news Doctor! When will she be able to perform on Mackenzie Falls again?" The Falls' director asked. I, along with several others, wanted to yell at him.

Doctor Westfield looked disapprovingly at the director. "Sir, I hate to break it to you but Miss Madison will be unable to perform for a very long time. She suffered five broken rids, one of which pierced her left lung, a sprained wrist, cracked collarbone, cracked skull, and a concussion. Plus, you've got mental and emotion trauma that may never leave. Portlyn will be hospitalized for weeks, months if it takes that long. There is no time limit to these things-no way to predict them. So I'm sorry, but you'll just have deal til Portlyn gets better.

The Falls' director looked down, ashamed, as the rest of us took a second to take it in. Cracked skull and collarbone. Punctured lung. Concussion. These words ran through my head and I winced at the results of what I had done.

"Now if you'll all come with me quietly, then I can allow all of you into Portlyn's room to see her." We all automatically perked up. "Cast members first, of course." Us randoms sulked as the Falls members cheered. Doctor Westfield led the cast, and Chad along with them, into Portlyn Madison's room. She was stable enough to have her own room now. She must be awake too if they're allowing guests.

We all waited nervously for our chance to see Portlyn. Enemy or not, we were all upset she was hurt. None so more than me of course but still, we were all upset.

After about half an hour of waiting/pacing/worrying we were rewarded with all of the Mackenzie Falls cast and director exciting the room. I was prepared to bombard them with questions as soon as they were out the door but when I saw their faces I stopped. They looked…hopelessly confused. Like, cow-trying-to-figure-out-what-hotdogs-are-really-made-of confused. I didn't get what made them that way; shouldn't seeing Portlyn alive and awake give enough answers to them.

I froze right then. What if she told them the whole story and they were confused as to whether they should believe it or not? What if Chad was deciding whether I was criminal or not this very moment? I wanted to run but I forced my feet to stay planted onto the floor.

I would take whatever comes to me. I deserved it anyway, and I refuse to be a coward any longer. Whatever the justice system say fit to do with me, I would accept.

_Screw you and you goodie two-shoes ways! I REFUSE to let you get us locked up again! Turn around and leave this hospital, or Hollywood for that matter, right now!_ Demi screeched into my ears. She sounded furious that I was taking such a risk and even though I understood her fear (Demi, afraid? It does happen, or at least when it comes to mental facilities) I needed to do this. I needed to face up to my flaws and mistakes. Even if it killed me.

_I'm here too you know and I'd prefer not to go insane in some loony bin thank you very much! Now, for the sake of all that is holy, turn your butt around and march your behind out of this hospital _RIGHT NOW!

As we began to walk into the hospital with the rest of my nervous cast as Demi threw a punch at my self-control. I had braced myself a second before but it didn't help very much as I clutched my sides in an effort to hold myself together. I barely held on as a flurry of mental punches assaulted my consciousness. I held my sides, moaning, as I just barely held her off.

_Just a little more,_ Demi mentally couched herself. I groaned again.

"Sonny?" My name, spoken from several concern voices nearby, tried to distract me from Demi. I wished that I could tell them to shut up so I could focus but since the only noises coming out of my mouth right now was moaning this didn't seem likely to happen.

"Miss Munroe? Are you alright Miss Munroe?" Doctor Westfield spoken directly in my ear. He was really distracting me as Demi punched and pushed harder than before.

_Stop, you're attracting attention to us! Shut up!_ I mentally screamed. The first was to Demi, the second to the doctor.

_No! I won't let you put us through that torture again! Screw you! I want to leave!_ Demi sounded oddly helpless as another round came at me, nearly knocking me out.

I always found it strange how, when we mentally fought each other for control, the attacks felt nearly physical. Like someone was really slamming their fist against my skull. I had to remind myself that it was all in my head before I yelled out for someone to stop hitting me.

_I don't care! Let me leave! I hate hospitals and I don't want to be locked up in another one! I refuse to disappear! Leave!_

"Sonny? What's wrong-what hurts?" Marshall asked. His voice was blurry if a voice can be blurry. I remembered this feeling though so I guess they can.

"Stop, please," I moaned. My eyes felt heavy yet my senses were on fire with fear and panic.

"Stop what?" Marshall asked. I imagined that Doctor Westfield was looking at me critically along with the rest of the cast.

"Sonny, you OK?" I thought I heard Chad say. Chad? No, I must have imagined that one.

I had to stop Demi before her mild panic attack went off the charts.

_Stop it! Good grief Demi, calm down! You're having a panic attack and you aren't even in control! You're going to give us a headache if you down get control of yourself. Now take deep breathes and listen to me. If it makes you feel any better, I'll jump out the hospital window if doctor comes to lock us up again, OK? Sheesh-even I don't have panic attacks like that over doctors. I'm scared, yes, but I'm not going insane about it. Chill._

Apparently, my mental couching helped her. Well, either that or the thought of me being more mature than her at this moment repulsed her so much that she snapped out of it. Demi slowly calmed down and stopped her panic attack and mental attack. I was able to breathe again, something I hadn't realized I had stopped doing, and slowly unhooked my arms from the sides of my stomach.

I stayed in that position-arms hanging uselessly, breathing heavily, leaning over my middle-for a few minutes before my body calmed down and I raised my head again. I immediately locked eyes with Chad before he looked way and I scanned the worried expressions of my cast and Marshall.

Maybe I hadn't imagined his voice after all.

_Yep, everything's OK._ I told them with my eyes. Everyone seemed to calm down at the same rate as Demi was. Until I met Doctor Westfield's eyes.

He was looking at me critically as I expected. However, it was worse than I feared. For he was not only looking at me critically but also curiously too. Like he was mentally running over why I had this sudden attack and the possible solutions had intrigued him. I wanted to groan aloud or cry again, and Demi didn't like the look there much more than I did.

_I don't trust doctors._ She said simply.

_I agree with you one hundred percent._ I replied. Wait, were we actually getting along with each other?

"Are you feeling alright now Miss Munroe?" Doctor Westfield asked me, still looking at me like I was the most interesting person. For a second he looked mildly familiar but I quickly squashed the thought-I'd never met this Hollywood doctor.

"Yeah," I panted. "Fine. That's me; I'm fine."

I begged a higher power that they would believe me.

"Where was it that you felt pain? Your stomach or heart maybe?" Guess I need a new higher power.

"Stomach. Don't worry-I'm fine now. Let's go see Portlyn." _If you freak out again I'll tell him the real reason._

Even though everyone was still looking at me warily as if I might have another attack again, I walked through Portlyn's door and lead the way inside.

It looked like your average hospital room. There was medical equipment, a row of cabinets holding emergency medical supplies, a table holding all of her 'get-well-soon' gifts, and a single bed. On that bed lay Portlyn Madison. She was covered in gauze and wrappings but she was alive, thank goodness.

_Well I guess getting caught would be worth it since I got to see this. Score!_ Demi cheered happily-she always loved to see the aftermath that her victims had to go through.

The rest of the cast followed in behind me but I didn't notice as I moved to Portlyn's bedside. It was impossible to despise the bratty girl when she like this, so hurt and vulnerable. Demi would disagree, I'm sure, but I didn't care as my eyes met Portlyn's lidded ones.

The first sign that something was wrong with her-she didn't immediately start screaming when she saw me. The second sign that something was wrong with her-she smiled at my worried expression and said "Don't worry Demi. I'll be OK-the doctor said so." The third sign something was wrong with her-she called me Demi.

"Portlyn, you OK?" I probably looked like the Mac Falls' cast right now with how confused I was. I stared at her dumbfounded as she gave out a weak laugh.

"Portlyn is such a strange name. So funny…I wish my name was short and sweet like yours Demi. By the way, what is my name?" Portlyn was obviously taking some strong stuff for the pain right now but she should at least know her own name, shouldn't she?

"Is _she_ OK?" Nico asked Doctor Westfield. The guy sounded as hopelessly lost as I was and I heard a grumbled agreement from the rest of our group. I couldn't pry my eyes away from Portlyn, purposely torturing myself to watch the pain of another in hopes that I would remember this next time Demi tried to control me. So I would know the consequences.

Doctor Westfield laughed in this very unfunny situation. "Oh, the girl was hit on the head so many times that it jumbled up her memory. She doesn't remember much about anything, especially the attack. I doubt she'll ever fully remember it, though the rest like her own name will come in due time. The pain drugs might be affecting her a little though." The doctor laughed again and I stared at Portlyn open mouthed.

She didn't remember a thing. Doctor Westfield said she probably never would. That meant she couldn't tell the authorities it was me…for a second two of the most conflicting emotions ever-relief and guilt-battled a horribly bloody war inside my consciousness. I knew what I had done was so wrong and was infinitely lucky that I was off the hook but still, this was too much. I didn't deserve this kind of free pass out of my consequences.

_Of course you do, we both do! This is perfect-Portlyn gets her beat down and we get to walk free. This is awesome; I really couldn't have planned this any better myself. Moreover, the fact that she calls you Demi is heavenly. Now skip the guilt trip you're having and celebrate with me!_

Demi was practically dancing with glee inside my head from the fact that we wouldn't get caught while I tried to hold it off. Her emotions affected me a little, trying to increase my own selfish relief but I refused to let her control me. This was wrong, this whole situation was wrong.

I needed to leave again. Again. You see the pattern yet?

"Hope you feel better and remember absolutely everything," I murmured, not sure if I was being completely honest, as I shot out the door and down the hall. One short elevator ride later, I was out the door and at the van, pacing back and forth with worry.

"What am I going to do? Should I just move on or what? Why am I even asking myself this out loud? God, I'm such an idiot! I don't know what to do!"

Torment, everything was torment. I didn't want to just move on with what I had done but it I couldn't let the guilt eat me up forever either. I needed some type of solid decision to make. Move on or feel guilty? Move on or feel guilty? Move on?

ZPOV:

As shocked as I was about Portlyn's condition, it was surprisingly easy to leave the hospital bed after Sonny left. Portlyn kept on asking for Demi to come back which surprised me (Portlyn refused to accept that her name was Sonny, insisting that Sonny's name was Demi-her very scary Multiple Personality Week personality) because Doctor Westfield said that Portlyn remembered few names unless they were told to her. I don't know why but this increased my suspicions that something was wrong with Sonny. Even though Doctor Westfield gave out some creepy vibes his confusion made sense to me. Why would Portlyn remember Demi of all people, even if Demi weren't a real person but an act?

That's what worried me the most. What if…dare I say it; Sonny/Demi had something to do with this?

_No way, I'm going crazy._ I thought as I walked down the halls towards the closet I stashed my laptop in. I would have stashed it in the hospital vents but there aren't any electrical sockets in the vents-they really need some-so a closet will have to make due.

I slipped into the closet unnoticed. Shutting the door securely behind me I plugged up the tiny computer and turned it on. The screen began to light up.

Mentally I evaluated everything weird Sonny/Demi has done this week. She yelled at Nico on introduction day, she broke up with Chad and punched him, she threw me over her shoulder (I have no clue how this happened with me being a karate master and all), she threatened Chad and Portlyn…wait a second.

I gasped quietly as the laptop finished booting. Hospitals need to secure their Wi-Fi better.

What if Sonny didn't just have something to do with this, but she was the cause of this? What if Sonny took Portlyn out into the streets and beat her up? What if she lied to the police and to us by hiding the evidence of the crime and pretended to know nothing?

My mind instantly rejected the thoughts as I double-clicked Google. There was no way. Sonny wasn't sneaky like that-she wasn't sneaky at all. Except for when it came to her dad there wasn't anything that she wouldn't tell us if it could help a friend. Or even a snob like Portlyn was worth saving to Sonny.

Demi was another situation altogether. I really am starting to think this girl is real, like maybe somebody Sonny knew growing up, the way Sonny portrays her so well. I remembered Sonny telling us made her up when she was younger. I wondered of that was entirely true.

None of us knew much about Sonny's childhood. All I knew was that when she was twelve she moved from one small Wisconsin town to another on the other side of Wisconsin, somewhere near Green Bay-is there really any difference?-and met her best friend, who I consider quite strange yet exactly like Sonny, Lucy. That was about it.

So why was I in a hospital closet with a computer? Well I'm going to look up some family history on Miss Allison Sonny Munroe.

I smiled in the bright light as the search engine's homepage came up. I hurryingly typed _'Allison Munroe, Connie Munroe,' _into the digital box and pressed_ 'enter'_. After a few seconds several interesting things came up.

The first fifty or so were to be expected. With Sonny being famous and all, a lot of things came up under her name. Even with her mom's name also inserted the websites for her, including the official So Random! Website, were quite plentiful.

But after the first few pages I managed to find an interesting link. The title was _"Accidental Explosion At Spaztaz Kills 69 Workers"_. Curious, I clicked the link.

The screen loaded the site of a small town newspaper that I never would have heard of if it hadn't of been for this. The _'Star Prairie News'_ wasn't a very large or popular newspaper but it must have served the small community well if was still around today, where as most small newspapers are bought out by larger city papers.

I tried scanning the article, curious as to why this came up under Sonny and Connie's names before I was forced to just read the whole thing instead. But it was worth the extra time when I found out what it said.

_Accidental Explosion at Spaztaz Kills 69 Workers_

_September 14, 2003_

_Yesterday morning, September 13__th__ 2003, seventy eight workers checked into work at the Spaztaz Fireworks factory outside of Star Prairie, Wisconsin. Unknown to the workers, a natural gas line had been leaking natural gas into the main storage room for the factory, a huge room which held everything from tiny firecrackers to large explosives with enough power in them to blow up a large pine tree. As the day went on the leak was never noticed or fixed so the room eventually filled completely with the highly explosive gas. _

_When several workers went in there for an afternoon break, an unknown worker lit a match in hopes to set off a few extra firecrackers laying around in the back of the room. That one spark was all that was needed for the storage room to fill with flames instantly, setting off a majority of the fireworks and other explosives in the storage room. _

_The storage room put forth a fiery show of colored light and fire as soon the whole building was set on flames. Firefighters were just barely able to save the lives of eight of the workers. One worker, Rocky Munroe, was also sparred as he had left the factory for his lunch break before the fire started. _

_Of these nine workers only one died later one in the hospital of severe burns and carbon monoxide poisoning. One firefighter, Mason Johnson, died trying to save the manager of the building when a section of the roof collapsed on him. The manager was one of the few who were saved thanks to brave firefighters like Johnson._

_The flames were doused several hours after most of the explosives had gone off, some smoldering a few surrounding trees. The workers were all sent to a hospital in Chippewa Falls til they have fully recovered. But the loss of so many lives, along with such a major source of jobs and income for our town of Star Prairie, is beyond devastating. Let us hope that in the future accidents like this will be avoided with the right safety precautions._

_Several families plan on suing the company for the loss of their family members, something the company plans on taking full credit for despite the major expenses. "I understand how they feel," the CEO of the company, Brooks Fairbanks, says. "If one of my family members was killed in an accident for this I would want the one responsible to pay for it. So I don't care what it will cost me-I will pay for my mistake of laziness in the area of safety. If my workers can't trust their boss to keep them safe on the job, then why would they work for me, or anyone?"_

I understood now why this article had come up. That man who lived-Rocky Munroe, Sonny's dad-had survived the explosion. But what I don't get is how this newspaper would be relevant to my investigation of Sonny's family. I looked harder into the article, hoping it would give me more clues. I searched on the list of the killed for a worker with the last name Lovato, but there was none. Then I came across something that surprised me.

_List of Killed Workers:_

…

_Jackson, Aaron R. age 46_

_Madison, Jay F. age 28_

_Munroe, Willy R. age 62_

_Peterson, Meredith M. age 37_

…

Wait a second, which Munroe was that? It couldn't be Sonny's dad, he was too old. Grandfather maybe? Sonny never told me her grandfather died in an accident. But then again, she never told me her father survived one.

So why would she keep this a secret? Maybe it was because we never asked, or because she was close to her grandfather. It must have been her dad's dad since his last name was Munroe. I guess she was very young when it happened, like ten (a year younger than me), so she might not want to remember it well.

But still, how could this help me with Sonny's secret? I knew she was hiding something and this wasn't it. I believe that this is only part of the story, though a big part it is.

"Zora? Zora! Where did that child go?" Marshall called from right outside my closet door. I jumped and slammed the laptop shut, shutting it down.

"Probably wandering around in the hospital's vents." I heard Grady say as I pulled the laptop's cords out from the wall, balling them up in my fist. I tucked the laptop under my arm and flung open the door.

"Right here!" I announced like a dramatic singer emerging from behind a curtain.

Tawni screamed in fright and Nico jumped into Grady's arms, only Grady wasn't fast enough and Nico fell to the floor. Marshall jumped a foot in the air.

"Zora!" Marshall yelled.

"What the-Zora! Ahh, look at my hair! I will kill you!" Tawni yelled with a promise in her eyes. I began to run for my life-the only thing Tawni cares about with a passion is her lipstick and her hair. I just ruined one of them.

I ran to van laughing as Nico moaned "thanks a lot G." Several nurses looked at him wondering if he needed medical attention.

"Sorry," Grady said sheepishly, shrugging in an embarrassed way.

I finally arrived at the van and hopped inside to find Sonny already inside and waiting.

"Where have you guys-wait Zora, what are you hiding from?" Her question changed when I dove into the trunk for concealment.

"Zora Lancaster!" Tawni screeched at full force, opening the side door. I barely saw Sonny cover her ears at the volume as I hid. "I will END YOU!"

Tawni's terrifying roar had me begging for some sort of salvation when Sonny said, somewhat icily like I had never heard from her before this week, "Calm down Tawni-your hair looks fine."

It was like she already knew what was wrong. Then again her hair was one of the only things that Tawni would care so much about.

Tawni stopped her rampage and I watched the scene play out from a crack between two of the back seats.

Tawni was glaring at a confident looking Sonny. Even though she didn't sound as cold as she has when she was Demi, it was still a little mean sounding for her. "But that little brat freaked me out and made my hair get all frizzy" Tawni whined pitifully. Her anger was tamed.

Sonny sighed. Even though she seemed annoyed, a burden that seemed to have been weighing her down since this morning appeared to be gone from her now. I don't know what made the change but I had a gut feeling it was for the best. The heavy-hearted girl was gone.

"Your hair is never frizzy Tawni. Now stop hunting down Zora like a new purse and get in-Marshall and the rest of the casts are here."

I smiled and emerged from the trunk to take a seat beside Sonny. She always knew exactly what to say to fix any Tawni problem; heck, any personal problem seemed fixable if Sonny was there. Everyone got in the car and buckled up for the ride back to the studio.

"Thanks-Tawni would have given me a hair cut to the extreme or something fashionably disasterable if you hadn't of intervened." I whispered to Sonny. Sonny's mouth twitched as if she was refraining from smiling at this very possible outcome.

"I thought Tawni was the fashion conscious one."

"She is, but I like my hair the way it is. How would you feel if someone cut off your bro-black locks?'

"My hair's black?" She whispered back in shock, as if not realizing her own hair color. What was wrong with her?

"Yeah. You forgot when you dyed your hair black?" I was confused by the tone of her voice-it sounded like she was serious.

"Ahh-um yeah, just for a second. Haha, I'm just silly huh?" Sonny's voice was higher than usual so I knew something was wrong. But why would Sonny lie about knowing her hair was black?

I mentally groaned as my pile of questions rose higher and higher. There had to be some answers somewhere! I just needed to find them. The death of Sonny's grandfather and her strange lapse of memory were both odd things, and as I learned in my detective classes, ever odd occurrence has an even odder reason behind it.

And I'm Zora Lancaster-the master of the strange and unusual. I surely could figure this out. I just needed to go to the source of these strange occurrences.

Sonny's house.

Now, to get some help…

SPOV:

I sat angrily in the car trying not to grumble, but it was hard. I was kinda ticked at Demi right now.

"I hate it when she dyes my hair black." I mumbled angrily. Even though I don't think they heard me, Chloe and Grady, who both sat to my right, scooted and inch or two farther away from me and my bad attitude. I seemed pretty infamous for it in the studio right now all thanks to Demi.

_Relax. I thought you decided you would do that from now on? Besides, I like my hair black._

_Well I liked brown thank you very much. This black is so…dark. _

_That's the point dipstick._

I frowned and mentally huffed at her but said nothing more. Though she was right on one thing. I had decided to move on from the attack. It was an accident and, even though I had been using her as a scapegoat for almost everything that's gone wrong lately, it _was_ Demi's fault. She was the one who beat Portlyn up and there was nothing I could do to change it. I would just have to deal with this.

_And deal with you until I decide how to get rid of you._ I told Demi. I could tell she didn't exactly favor my statement when she growled at me.

_Such a shame. And we were getting along so well all day._ Demi said in a deathly sweet voice. But I could hear the snarls underneath it.

Back off. I locked you away once and I can do it again. I threatened back.

_Does your memory leave you very much today Sonny? So have I done to you._ And then with an explosion of raw mental power, I was blasted out of the driver's seat of my body and thrown into the trunk.

I managed to let out one violent scream of "No!" before I was temporarily wiped from existence.

Yes, another under the belt!*breathes heavily* That was a looooooong one. Longest yet I think. But I hope it was all worth the wait. Hoped you enjoyed it! I love you all my readers! NOW REVIEW!

Thanks for putting up with my lack of time to write. But marching band season is over so I'll have more time later after school to write for all of my stories. Just letting you know I'm still alive.

By the way, and this is important, for my story I was doing some research-more research than I do for my research projects I get in English-and I wanted to let you guys know that I will be using a real life mental hospital and towns in Wisconsin for my story. So the places I name-like Star Prairie, Worden, Maribel, and Michael J Murray MD Psychiatric Hospital-are all real places while the Spaztaz Firework Factory and the accident there are things I made up. Still Spaztaz would be an awesome name for a fireworks store, or anything actually.

I'm sure you all have also seen my plans for having a sequel to Multiple Personality Week, I just want to inform you that plans are not final. I haven't even finished a single story yet, much less this one, so don't get too excited yet. But I do wish to have a sequel with tons of Sonny, Demi, and Chad in it. So pay attention to the story because I am already setting things up for that sequel and maybe even another sequel after that. Again, we'll just have to see where this crazy story takes us. (Get it, crazy. *crickets chirping* Guess not.)

Also, shout out to my inspiration for A.J. a sweet little blonde who I love very much and who is practically my sister her and her family are over at my house so much, Boo. You know who you are Boo even if you don't read Fanfiction! And no, her eyes aren't two different colors, I just made that part up (I always thought having different colored eyes was so cool, I wish mine were like that.)

~Sweevil Out!


	8. I'm So Sorry AN

A/N – OK, I understand that the fan fiction populace despises these things like foot fungus, but I've been forced. I've kinda lost my muse. Sorry. Not only has it been forever since I've even read a story for Sonny with a Chance, but I just feel lost. So this story won't be updated for a while. That's not to say others won't be, but for this one it might take a while

Also, I have a new poll on my homepage where you can vote as too what story you readers want me to finish first. This story is one of the ones you can vote for.

Again, I must apologize for waiting so long to post this, let alone anything. I really do want to finish something. I just need you readers to get me on the right track.

But if I do start on MPW first, let it be known that I was NOT satisfied with that last chapter and it WILL eventually be revised. I'm not giving up any stories either; just waiting to get my muse back.

~Sweevil Out!


End file.
